Seven Notes
by Jedexa
Summary: Two years after Him's fall, & the Powerpuff Girls Z have long since gone their own ways, losing contact. Miyako, who changed drastically since her days as Bubbles, finds a friend in the mysterious boy up the hill. Then things start to change again...
1. Part 1

Author's Note: I'm not going by the RRBZ that appeared in the anime—the versions in here are older and have different personalities and pasts (etc.). This story is mainly about the Blues. Name changes: Daisuke - Brick, Satoshi - Boomer, Masaru - Butch. Rainbow pairings.

I actually wrote this back in March and it was on ToTheZ, I just kept forgetting to post it here, heheh. It was originally a oneshot that got too long and was split into 4 parts. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own PPGZ or any songs I referenced in this story. I wrote the original songs, but they must be crappy, so please excuse that…

**PPGZ: Seven Notes**

In 2007, nearly a month after the fall of Him, when the city was slowly being restored, the Powerpuff Girls Z had formed a treaty with the monsters of Tokyo City. They agreed not to fight, not to destroy the city, and live in peace without being feared, upon the conditions that the Powerpuff Girls Z would never return. They agreed, reluctantly but for the good of the city, but vowed that they would take up their aliases once again if the treaty were to be broken.

So all the monsters and the city's heroes disappeared to peaceful lives and in human forms… all but one group. One that had disappeared long before that, and hadn't signed or heard of the treaty.

The Rowdyruff Boys Z.

……………………………………………………

Many peaceful, unexciting years had passed for Tokyo City's heroes. Though the city missed the girls, they had moved on as well. One wouldn't guess that the Powerpuff Girls were simply three unlikely teenage girls at the time.

One year passed, and the leader had moved away with her family, to a place in northern Japan. The first year of high school had been lonely for her remaining teammates, the two changing and growing in differences, and they drifted apart with nothing left to bind them. There were no more adventures left.

Another year went by, and the bubbliest of the group moved away as well. The last teammate never came to bid her goodbye. After her parents came back from their overseas job, she was forced to leave her grandmother's home and go with them further south in Japan to a quiet suburb, distancing her further from a certain tomboy whom she hadn't spoken to for over a year.

Now at sixteen, now separated, the three former heroines of Tokyo City lived their own lives.

……………………………………………………

The Rowdyruff Boys Z had been normal teenage orphans with a sense of mischief. It was no wonder that when they'd wandered into Mojo Jojo's lair they were injected with a mysterious substance for intruding and destroying said lair. The substance made them into the three troublemakers who would annoy the Powerpuff Girls Z to no end.

But after just a few appearances, they vanished.

……………………………………………………

Miyako Goutokuji donned the most drastic changes to her whole since middle school. In high school, she'd somehow exceeded her friends with her grades. Then again, with no interruptions, she found it easy to make up for her failing middle school grades. Not only that, she got glasses once she started school, and her popularity had declined since she wasn't as "cute" anymore. She didn't even have a popular reputation when she moved and entered a new school, where she was immediately declared a nerd and social outcast. That had really dampened her spirits, and the once most bubbly member of the legendary Powerpuff Girls Z had become quiet and shyer than she used to be, if not also more modest and mature.

However, she never let the insults and stares get her down too much.

The blond girl hadn't changed her love for animals or her sweet nature, nor did she look down in public, though unlike her younger days, when she always wore a smile whenever she could, she simply stayed calm.

She had become more adult looking and learned that she was a natural lyricist, which was her only company in the hard life of high school. Skipping a grade was one of her prouder moments, though nobody talked to her because of it and she soon dreaded being a junior.

More than once she'd find herself singing softly when nobody was around, and writing bits and pieces of poems and lyrics in her journal.

"There are only three colors, ten digits, and seven notes. It's what we do with them that's important."

……………………………………………………

Miyako sighed, wrapping her shawl tighter around her shoulders and taking light footsteps around her backyard, admiring the garden and blossom tree that stood on the hill just beyond the low stone wall surrounding the flat ground that was safe to walk on. She'd just taken a shower, so her hair was damp and wavy, not put up in a bun like it usually was. She'd left her glasses inside, but she didn't mind. She could see fair enough without them, and it wasn't like she needed to look anywhere far anyway.

On both sides of the yard were wooden fences that separated her home from her neighbors', and chain-link fences stood at the top of the hill to keep the residents from the homes there from tumbling down the said hill.

Stopping abruptly, she listened closely. Music? Her heart seemed to move faster, her mind urging her to form the right description of what she heard. Where was that music coming from?

A golden-haired boy strummed his guitar carefully, creating a soft tune that he hummed quietly to. Behind him, he could hear his brother play the drum loudly across their little piece of property, though it was dulled and seemed far away, yet vivid at the same time. Well, at least the backyard was somewhat quiet compared to the garage.

The sixteen-year-old former troublemaker stopped humming when he suddenly heard singing. Not his own, and not his brother. It was a girl. A girl was singing?

She sounded beautiful, he thought, wondering how the girl knew the lyrics to the song when he hadn't even written any. He listened for only a moment longer, taking in the angelic voice, realizing it was somewhat quiet and even more sweet and soft sounding than he'd thought, before he stopped.

The voice stopped too, but he'd pinpointed where it came from and wandered over to the fence, blinking as he saw a blond-haired girl standing at the foot of the hill dressed in a white shawl and blue dress, staring up at him. The boy took in a breath. She was as beautiful as her voice, and though he couldn't see her clearly from the top of the hill, he could make out long golden hair and pale skin.

"Konnichiwa! Why did you stop?" She greeted politely.

"Um, hi," The boy replied, "Were you singing just now?"

The girl's face seemed to turn pink. "Oh." She realized the answer to her question, "Gomen nasai. I didn't think anybody would hear that. Did I disturb you? I'm sorry!"

"No, that's okay!" The boy shouted down, "You were good. If you raised your voice, I think you'd make a fine singer!" He complimented, smiling, a little blush crawling over his own face in the process.

"Oh, um, thank you." Her milky voice didn't get louder, and he wondered if that was as loud as she could go. "Was that your own song? You play well."

"Thanks," The boy returned and grinned, "Were those your own lyrics?"

"Yes. I made them up just now…"

Miyako was embarrassed. This person had heard her singing? And her own lyrics, too! She couldn't help but think he was just being nice and she was actually horrible.

She didn't know there were kids uphill. She'd lived there for nearly a year, though she'd never known the neighbors up the hill. Maybe that was because they lived on a long, straight street, and the only point it turned to go to the street uphill was the school a ways down the road.

"Um, I didn't know the family that lived up there had children." She changed the subject, curious to know why she'd never seen this boy before. He sounded nice, she could tell, but her eyes failed to see him since without her glasses he was just a blur.

The boy shrugged, even though she could barely make it out, and said, "We're adopted. My brothers and me, that is. We've been here since summer. My oldest brother just got a new drum set, so I decided to come out here to practice instead of staying inside. It's a bit annoying and loud in there." He explained, almost unnecessarily.

"Ah… summer?" Miyako had been there since the middle of the last school year, though she hadn't recalled any new kids moving in. "Well, I'm glad you came out here today." She said uneasily, wondering why she said it in the first place afterward.

The boy grinned, "Me too." He returned, and she could tell he was sincere, which moved her heart. "So, you got any siblings?"

They continued talking about music and family, and even found out they were around the same age—he was seventeen, and she was a year younger.

When Miyako went back inside, having stayed out longer than she anticipated, she stopped, and remembered that she never even asked for the boy's name.

……………………………………………………

Daisuke shut his shoe locker with a loud clang, turning to his brothers with a grin. "So boys, who's on the list today?" The redhead asked, adjusting his classic red cap. The thing was worn from years of use, but he kept it since it was his favorite.

"How about the juniors?" Masaru suggested, brushing some of his black hair. It was useless; it just fell over his eye again anyway. Though the tanned-skin boy was older than Daisuke by at least a month, he let the boy lead their little group on some instinct or another.

"Nah, messing with juniors is askin' for trouble." Daisuke's grin twisted into a frown.

"What? Not up to the challenge?" The green-clad teen smirked.

Daisuke returned the grin. "You're on. We'll sabotage their lockers later. You with us, Satoshi?"

When their third brother didn't reply, two sets of eyes turned towards him, one ruby pair blinking in confusion, the emerald ones staring in concern. "Hey, Satoshi! You there?" Masaru waved a hand in front of his face, hoping to get his attention.

"Huh, what?" Satoshi Katsuya snapped out of his reverie, turning his attention to his adopted brothers.

"Hey, what's wrong with you? You've been spacey all weekend." Masaru said.

"Um, nothing. Just… thinking, I guess." Satoshi shrugged.

"Whoa, our little brother, _thinking_?" Daisuke asked incredulously, "Quit joking! That's such a lame excuse."

"Uh…" Satoshi stared at him, then sighed, turning away. "C'mon, we're gonna be late for class."

"Since when did we ever care?" Daisuke sniggered.

Satoshi said nothing to that, walking off in the direction of their class, his mind on the girl from down the hill. He wondered if she went to his school—after all, they were the same age—and if he'd be able to meet her again.

……………………………………………………

Miyako wandered around the school grounds, where students were slowly coming out from their classrooms for lunch. Some were obviously staring at her, commenting on her foreign wardrobe again and calling it weird because it was different, or the stick she stuck in her hair to keep her bun in place, or the general fact that she was a sixteen-year-old junior among seventeen-year-olds.

Deciding to eat her homemade lunch alone, again, she took a spot in the abandoned school auditorium, the one closest to the door of the dark, empty place. It was so quiet she could hear her footsteps bouncing off the tiled floors.

It wasn't unusual to eat alone, she'd gotten used to it. It was times like this, however, when her thoughts drifted back to Tokyo City, wondering how her friends were doing now, and what things would have been like had the Powerpuff Girls Z never formed that treaty.

Thinking about it now, her life as Bubbles seemed like something of a distant past, and she could barely recall all the warm feelings of victory and thanks and joy of those memories. She was absently reaching for her compact, too, but remembered her belt was buried deep in the back of her closet, and let her hands fall.

Lost in her thoughts, she hadn't realized half of lunch period had passed, but was jolted back into her senses by someone—or rather, three people—bursting into the auditorium through the entrance at the other end of the building. She jumped in surprise, though they didn't notice her.

"Daisuke, you idiot! I told you not to do it with the teacher around the corner!" One of them scolded.

The other, apparently the one addressed as Daisuke, responded just as angrily, "Hey, it was your idea to target the juniors, Masaru! Don't worry, they won't find us here…"

Miyako stared at them as they came her way, still arguing and unnoticing of her.

"Guys… guys! Stop fighting, will you?" The third person complained, who's voice sounded very, very familiar. "Jeez, why'd you have to drag _me_ into this? I didn't even want to do this!"

"Wuss." Daisuke commented, "Look, let's just get out of here, get back to our wing, and act cool…" The orange-haired boy paused, stopping when he finally saw Miyako standing there. "Aw, crap! It's that geek! She's gonna rat us out!"

She blinked. Did they know her? …Of course they knew her, she was widely known.

"Shut up, Dai." Masaru barked, then turned to her, "Hey, you! If you know what's good for you, you better keep your mouth shut, got it?"

Miyako squeaked, nodding quickly. These were either bullies, or pranksters, or both. Not good for her, despite her history of butt-kicking the bad guys. She was a few years rusty of those powers.

"Let's get outta here." Daisuke pushed past her, opening the door and looking out cautiously before motioning for his friends to follow. Masaru and Daisuke slipped out, and their companion was following, but he paused and looked back.

Miyako stared back at him. He seemed different from the others, and he was giving her a weird, scrutinizing look. A second later, he was gone.

She sank back into her seat, wondering what just happened, and who they were—especially the mysterious nameless boy who seemed oddly familiar.

Satoshi couldn't help but think that nerd was familiar. He didn't actually think of her as a nerd, either—he just had no other name for her. It seemed his troublesome brothers knew who she was though, so he asked them.

"Hey, guys, who was that?"

"Her? Some nerdy junior. Dunno her name, but I heard she was really smart." Masaru answered.

"And that she's a teacher's pet," Daisuke added, weaving his hands behind his head in a casual pose. "She better not rat on us for messin' with the junior's wing. She knows it was us, thanks to Masaru."

"Hey!" The two brothers then got into an argument about whose fault it was, leaving their younger brother to ponder about the girl they'd run into.

What was she doing in the auditorium, alone? He wondered.

……………………………………………………

The week was passing, and Satoshi had gone out to the backyard everyday to practice his guitar a little in hopes the girl would show up again. She hadn't, and the weekend was drawing near.

He also started peeking into the auditorium during lunchtime. He didn't know why, he just had a strange urge to do so, and almost every time, it was empty. Except that on Friday, the nerd was there, writing something in a little book every now and then in-between bites of her lunch. It was probably homework.

He wanted to know why he felt like he knew her, but couldn't find the words to ask. He knew it couldn't be the girl from the bottom of the hill, the girl was younger than him, and this nerd was most probably older.

Miyako hadn't gone back to the auditorium out of fear she'd witness something again, but on Friday there was nowhere else to go. So she turned on the lights, pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose, and worked on some lyrics silently.

She paused to think when she got home that day, wondering why she hadn't gone outside that week. She possibly could have met that boy again, but she supposed he would have been busy with school or something anyway.

She wondered about that boy she saw in the auditorium. It couldn't be him, she thought, but couldn't find any good reasons to support that thought. The best she could come up with was that the boy was friends with a bunch of pranksters and was probably one himself, and the boy she met on the hill seemed really nice—nothing like a prankster at all.

……………………………………………………

"Miyako, can you water the garden for me? I have to get back to the store and meet your father…"

"Yes, okaasan." Miyako responded automatically, bidding her mother a safe trip and watching her go off before heading into the backyard to do her chores.

It was a nice Saturday morning, and Miyako was enjoying its winter sunshine and refreshing air as icy cold water poured from the watering can in her hands onto the earth below.

"Oi! Ohayou!"

Miyako blinked, taking on a surprised expression as she looked up at the source of the cheery voice. "Ah, it's you. Good morning." She replied with a soft smile and a wave, tilting her watering can so that she stopped the flow of water. "How are you today?"

"I'm good. Didn't see you all week though," The boy pointed out, stopping his energetic wave.

"Oh, I'm sorry… Were you out here? I thought you'd be busy, so I didn't think to come out…" Miyako apologized.

"Nah, it's okay." The boy waved it off, then leaned on the fence slightly and continued speaking, "So, I forgot to ask last time, but do you go to that school down the street?"

"Ah, yes, I do. I was going to ask you about that, too, since we're close in age and all…" Miyako said.

"You were? Well, I guess great minds think alike!" The boy laughed, "Maybe I'll see you there, huh? Wouldn't that be a funny coincidence!"

Miyako nodded, absently watering the plants again. She hadn't done her hair well or put on her glasses that morning, so she still couldn't see the boy clearly. She made a mental note to remember to keep them on next time.

"Hello? Miss? Um…"

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, I just spaced for a minute. What were you saying?" Miyako blushed, looking away and feeling stupid for staring off at the most random times.

"You do that too, huh?" The boy chuckled, "I was just asking if you were doing anything today. Are your parents home or something? It is a weekend, after all…"

"My parents went to work, and I have some chores to do and piano lessons today." Miyako shrugged.

"Piano?" The boy seemed surprised, "You play music? Hey, that's great! If we ever meet at school, we should play together. What do you say?"

Miyako wasn't sure if he could see her face turn red. "Oh, um… I suppose so." She said uneasily. She didn't perform like she used to, like she did back when she was fighting that Piano Monster. She didn't like anyone being there anymore, and preferred to be alone when she played.

But for some reason, she knew she could talk to this boy. He was the first one she'd ever talked to in a long time, and about so much. Normally she'd never even make a sound, so she thought… Maybe, just maybe, she could perform with him.

"Maybe you could sing too."

Miyako turned an even deeper shade of embarrassment, shaking her head rapidly. "Um… I-I don't…" She stuttered.

The boy looked at her in confusion and concern. "I was just joking…." He said slowly, choosing his words carefully, his tone more gentle than normal. "Sorry."

"T-that's okay." She said, then chose to change the subject, "Um, so do you have any plans today?"

"Oh, nothing much. What else can a boy do on a Saturday?" He grinned lightheartedly, hoping to lift the mood. He suddenly winced when he heard one of his brothers call his name loudly from the other side of the house. "Except for that…" He muttered.

"What was that?" Miyako asked in confusion, having not heard very clearly.

"My brothers," The boy sighed, "Today's band practice."

"Band practice? You're in a band? With your brothers? How much fun that must be." Miyako commented.

"Yeah. There's a talent show coming up at school—oh, did you already know? Anyway, so we signed up last month and the big day's comin'." He suddenly brightened, "Oh, are you going to watch the talent show? Maybe you can cheer for us!"

"Ah, I don't—err, I'm not good with big crowds…" She said nervously. She felt a pang of guilt when she sensed the boy's spirit fall.

"Eh, well, that's okay… Erm, do you mind if I use those lyrics from last week?" The boy suddenly asked, "They were really good."

"Uh? Go ahead. I don't mind." Miyako replied. She didn't think her lyrics were that good, but couldn't make sense of the boy learning and writing lyrics only a week or so before the talent show. She decided not to think into it too much.

"Thanks." He grinned, "I'll be sure to play it for you if you do show up."

Both of their faces were pink. The boy then stiffened upon hearing another shout, grunting as he turned and shouted, "Coming! Gimme a minute!"

"Um, you have to go?" Miyako peered up at his blurred form.

The boy looked at her, "Yeah. Can I see you tomorrow?"

"Sure." Miyako smile, and was about to bid farewell when she realized something, "Ah, wait!" He stopped himself from taking half a step, looking back at her curiously. "What's your name?"

The boy blinked, looking blank, then smiled and replied, "Boomer."

He then waved, disappearing.

Miyako stood with her blue eyes wide in disbelief, staring blankly at the spot he once stood at the top of the hill, where he leaned against the fence.

Boomer_?_ She thought, _But… That can't be! Wasn't Boomer the name of a Rowdyruff boy? This has to be just a coincidence, right…?_

Different possibilities flew through her mind, until she uncertainly settled for the conclusion that it was a mere coincidence. There was just no way it was the same Boomer.

Of course, the boy could be lying, Miyako thought, and that wasn't his real name. It was strange, though—why would he lie to her?

That question was lurking in the back of her mind, haunting her, but she didn't let it come into full realization, letting her think that maybe he wasn't as nice as she thought he was.

……………………………………………………

Satoshi realized that he hadn't gotten the girl's name, but decided that he'd find out next time he saw her. Seeing her that morning really lifted the week's general mood, and he wondered what it'd be like if he met her in school. He'd have to find her on Monday, for sure.

Looping his guitar strap over his shoulder, he headed for the garage, where his brothers were waiting impatiently.

"Yo, what took you so long?" Daisuke asked.

"None of your business." Satoshi retorted, "Anyway, let's just get this going. I got some new lyrics that I thought we should try out."

"New lyrics?" Daisuke perked up, "Well, whaddya got, mister lyricist?"

"We're not using it for the show, are we?" Masaru asked uneasily, "It's next week and we don't have time to change the program."

"Nah. Unless mister leader wants to use it, I got no objections." Satoshi shrugged.

"Right. Let's go for the program first, then we'll try out your song." Daisuke said, signaling to his teammates to start. "Ready! One, two, three, four, go!"

Masaru started off with the drums, soon joined by Satoshi's electric guitar, and a few seconds after that Daisuke started with the vocals and bass.

After practicing their first two songs, they took a break for Satoshi to show them the new lyrics, to which Daisuke promptly commented were "girly". However, he agreed to sing them when both of his brothers made arguments of "trying something new" and "nothing's wrong with 'girly'".

After one try—and messing up horribly—Daisuke felt more up to the challenge of singing the new lyrics since he couldn't get it easily like he usually could with other songs. Masaru told him it was because he was used to the upbeat and rock songs, and Satoshi egged him on by teasing him about finally finding a song he couldn't sing.

A few more tries later, a woman at the garage's side entrance interrupted them.

"If I had know I'd get nothing but a headache from buying you new drums and letting all of you form a band, I wouldn't have done it." She sighed, though her tone was playful. She ran a hand through her hazelnut hair.

"Aw, c'mon Doc! We ain't that bad, are we?" Daisuke grinned.

"No," The woman admitted, "and I'll say this is at least an improvement from the outlet you had when I first adopted you last summer."

The boys grinned at each other, and Daisuke continued in an I-know-but-say-it-anyway tone, "And that would be…?"

"Causing so much trouble with your pranks I practically ripped my hair out." The woman grinned. "Though I can't see why for the life of me you had to choose _those names_ as a stage alias!"

Masaru quirked an eyebrow. "What's wrong with our stage names, Doc?"

"Brick, Butch, and Boomer? You guys really don't see it?" The woman gave them a stare, mumbling under her breath, "Five months! Really, Five months and they still don't get it…"

"Nope," Satoshi shook his head, "If you're talking about the Rowdyruff Boys Z of that other city, then yeah—it's cool being named after super dudes!" He grinned childishly.

"But those are _bad_ super guys!" The woman shook her head in a frustrated manner, "Oh, never mind! Just… go on with your practice. Lunch will be ready in an hour." She turned to leave.

"Sure thing, Dr. Katsuya!" Satoshi said after her.

"How many times do I have to tell you, you don't have to call me that!" Dr. Katsuya called, though her tone was her normal one.

The boys waited a few seconds, and then turned to each other with oddly serious faces. Daisuke was the first to speak. "How long do you think it'll be before she realizes we still have our memories?"

"How long to you think we can keep playing dumb?" Masaru returned.

"Does it matter?" Satoshi asked a third question, "We can't go back to that life or that city."

"Right… whatever she did to us, we're normal again now." Masaru said softly, "Don't you think the least we can do is tell her we remember? It's not like she's gonna kick us out. She knows we were the Rowdyruff Boys, she turned us back with that weird light, she kept us, and she's put with us this long. Isn't that what we always wanted before that crazy monkey changed us?"

Satoshi had tuned out, his mind drifting back to the memories of those years.

……………………………………………………

When they made their debut as the Rowdyruff Boys Z, they followed Mojo Jojo's plans and had a kick out of destroying the city. Their next appearances were solo, causing trouble for not only the Powerpuff Girls Z, but Mojo as well. Their final appearance was during Him's resurrection, and that was the only time the girls had defeated them.

In the following week, when they realized their sources of power were gone, they switched to survival mode and moved from the city to a place where no one knew about them. There, they got by on causing mischief and shoplifting.

A year passed, and it was then that Dr. Katsuya found them, offering them food and shelter as long as they obeyed her rules in her house. Of course, the boys had strained with that. When Dr. Katsuya did her research on the boys, she found out exactly who and what they were, and began searching for a way to reverse their transformation.

A few months after that, she found the blueprints to a strange harmless ray in Tokyo City's database and built it. After studying them carefully, she used the ray on them, hoping it wasn't dangerous.

Returning to their normal form, unconscious, Dr. Katsuya came up with a plan. When they boys woke up, they were alone, confused, and wondering about the memories of the Rowdyruff Boys that hit them like a rocket. They agreed to keep it a secret in fear of being arrested for everything their alter egos had done.

Dr. Katsuya had to reintroduce herself and be introduced to the now former Rowdyruff Boys Z, and then proceeded to take them back to Tokyo City, much to their dismay, to finalize their adoption papers. That had really surprised them, but they didn't protest.

It surprised all of them when the boys were taken in for questioning. After all, they had been missing for a few years. They came up with some lies about running away, which wasn't completely a lie, and said whatever they needed to say to get out of there. Dr. Katsuya also lied, giving them an alibi, surprising the boys further.

In mid-July, they finally moved into their new home, adjusting roughly to a now normal life, though their mischievous nature never truly left them.

The memories of the Rowdyruff Boys Z faded with time, though it haunted them in their dreams and little bits of it even snuck into their current lives. But, like the Powerpuff Girls Z, they no longer felt the cold, sadistic feelings that made the Rowdyruff Boys who they were.

……………………………………………………

"My week has actually been… quite eventful," Miyako said in response to her father's question that night at dinner, "It's been less quiet than usual, at the least. The school's winter talent show is coming up soon, so it's been all the buzz lately."

"Ah, are you going, dear? I think it'd be wonderful! We'll pay for it, if you want to go!" Mrs. Goutokuji smiled.

"Ah, but…" Miyako protested.

"Nonsense, dear! No 'but's, either—you need to get out more anyway!" Her mother said sternly. "You're going and that's final! When is it, anyway?"

"Next week." Miyako sighed. Oh well, she thought, it couldn't be that bad. She'd get to see 'Boomer' after all. Her face suddenly turned pink at the thought of him.

"Miya-chan, why aren't you wearing your glasses? Your eyes couldn't be getting better…" Mr. Goutokuji commented.

"Ah, I just forgot, that's all."

After dinner, the blond did her usual chores and homework, then sat down on her piano bench and started playing a classic piece. Her parents sat down on the sofa in the living room to listen, and Miyako only flinched at their presence. They were the only people she could probably play for in this lonely little town. But after years of living with just her grandmother, they seemed a bit like strangers to her.

The phone rang, and her father got up to answer it, letting Miyako continue to play. A few moments later, he called out, "Miya-chan! There's a phone call for you!"

Miyako blinked, her fingering faltering. She got up, walking into the hallway where her father handed her the cordless phone.

Who could be calling her? She didn't have any friends. Maybe it was her grandmother? Gulping, she held the phone nervously up to her ear.

"M-moshimoshi…?"

"_Miyako-chan!_" A friendly, cheery, and distantly familiar voice shouted into her ear. "Oh my gosh, it's so good to hear from you again!"

"Haaa?" She asked in a daze. "Excuse me? Who is this?"

"Aw, Miyako-chan… You forgot too?" The young girl on the other side seemed to pout, "Jeez, you and Kaoru are the same! It's me, Momoko!"

Miyako blinked in realization, her voice raising a few octaves as she managed to squeak out, "Momoko-san!?" She barely contained her excitement as she raced to her room and shut the door.

"Kaoru too! Kaoru, say something!"

"Something." Said a new, sarcastic voice, one Miyako recognized now that she knew who it was. They must have been talking on three-way. She couldn't believe how different they sounded, especially after not hearing from them for so long. Then again, they might not have sounded different at all; the separation must have distorted her memories of their sweet voices.

"Oh my gosh… It's so good to hear from you two!" Miyako gasped happily, once again regaining a familiar cheer to her voice that she'd long ago lost, "You don't know how happy I am right now… But wait, how did you get my number?" She hadn't recalled giving her new address or phone number to anyone, not even Kaoru or Ken.

"Oh, well, I realized we never, ever—in the whole year we were together—exchanged phone numbers or anything, so I called Ken-chan and Professor Utonium today after I saw their number in my parent's address book, and asked them what your numbers were but they didn't know," Momoko explained, "So then I saw Keane-sensei's number in there, and decided to call her since I knew she had everyone's emergency numbers and stuff from back when we were in her class. Anyway, so I called Kaoru and your grandma's house a few hours ago, but she said you moved so she gave me your number and I called you! How come you never told me you moved?" Momoko demanded.

"Um… Momoko-san, it's been over two years. You choose now of all times to contact us after not speaking to us for two years and you want to know why I never told you I moved?" Miyako asked incredulously.

"Hmm… yep!" Momoko said cheerily, "Haha, I'm kidding, I'm kidding. After I moved I realized I didn't have your numbers to tell you guys my new ones and I didn't find the lab's numbers till this morning."

"Momoko…" She could almost hear Kaoru rolling her eyes, and she muttered something incomprehensible.

"Kaoru-san… Um, it's been a while." Miyako said uneasily.

"You never told me you moved either. I was worried when you disappeared."

Miyako gasped in shock this time. She never knew the tomboy still cared! Now she felt guilty and sorry. "G-gomen nasai… But… after first semester that one year, you stopped talking to me. I thought you wouldn't care if I moved or not."

"Eh? Wait, what happened after I left, anyway? Guys…" Momoko seemed lost.

"I didn't stop talking to you, Miyako. You stopped talking to everybody." Kaoru said softly, more soft than Miyako ever remembered her being.

Was that really what happened? Miyako wondered, was it she who stopped, not everyone else? She felt confused, and her memories didn't seem to serve her right. Maybe her own views on things were different when seen by others.

"Hello? Somebody explain?" Momoko tried to get their attention.

"Ah, gomen." Kaoru said, then explained, "After you left that summer, we kinda just started hanging out with Ken for no reason, but things weren't the same and we stopped visiting him. Miyako and I only called each other during the summer, and sometimes I'd go help her clean her house or something or she'd come watch my games. But when school started, things changed. The school teased us a lot, because a jock and a nerd hanging out was just… weird."

"Jock and nerd? What? I can believe you becoming a jock, but…"

"You've been more out of touch than you realize, Momoko." Kaoru commented, continuing, "Miyako wasn't popular in high school like she was in junior high. She wasn't considered 'cute' or anything. So after a while, Miyako kinda shut off from the world and, well… we hadn't talked since then."

"Okay, so I got your side of the story. Miyako-chan, your turn. Fill in the blanks?" Momoko inquired.

"Um, well, I started getting straight A's and some people started making fun of me, then my parents came home from Milan last year and decided to move to a quiet country to revolutionize fashion or something there, so naturally I went with them. Nobody here liked me the moment I got here, so… it's been lonely. Other then that, that's it."

"Ah… Jeez, you guys just fall apart without me, eh? What about our vow of best friends and stuff, guys?" Momoko asked with a tone of melancholy, "Did you just forget?"

"We didn't mean to, Momoko." Kaoru said, and Miyako then realized Kaoru had probably become quieter too, just like her.

Maybe Momoko was the only one unaffected by their separation, because she seemed to be as jolly and upbeat as always, and she was the only one who had always made an effort to talk to them again.

"It just wasn't the same. We were too different, Momoko-san. It wasn't because you left that we fell apart… It was because we lost that other half of us." Miyako said quietly.

Momoko was silent, as if at a loss about what to say next, and then, "Even so… we can still try." She sighed, and that was the most sincerely depressed Miyako would ever hear her.

"Alright, alright. We'll try. At least now you have our numbers." Kaoru said.

"Yeah! And I'm gonna call you guys everyday!" Momoko assured them.

"Whatever. So, miss happy-go-lucky, what's happening up north?" Kaoru asked.

"Oh, it's great up here! The guys are _so_ cute and everybody's so nice! A bit rocky on touring foreigners and stuff, but it's a really small community and almost everybody knows each other and it's really peaceful and beautiful and there's a great view of the mountains and…" Momoko rambled on and on, causing Miyako to giggle. She hadn't changed one bit.

"So you're having a nice time at your new home?" Miyako asked politely when she finished.

"Not a new home anymore, Miyako-chan. It's been home for two years, but it's never gonna be the home we had in Tokyo City. It's still pretty cool though." Momoko chuckled. "I still haven't gotten a date yet…"

Everybody laughed, and it was the best laugh Miyako had ever gotten in such a long, long time.

"So, Kaoru, how are things in the city? Anybody stirring up trouble?" Momoko asked.

"If they did, you'd be the first to know." Kaoru replied, "By the way… why'd you call again? You told me you had something important to tell us or something…"

"Oh yeah! Well, my winter break started today, and I convinced my parents to let me visit you guys!"

"_Eh?!_" Miyako and Kaoru both shouted in surprise.

"Yeah! Well, I'm gonna have to convince them to let me go further down south, since I just found out you moved, but I can make it." Momoko said, "What? Hello? You guys still there?"

"We're here," Kaoru said after a long moment of shocked silence on her end, and Miyako finally let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Explain to us what in the world you mean?"

"Well, I'm coming down to Tokyo City in a few days to see you. I wanna see how everyone's doing, too." Momoko said. "So when I get there and meet Kaoru, we'll go and head over to Miyako!"

"You mean you're going with your family?" Miyako asked.

"Yep! Hey, maybe I can convince Ken-chan to come too…" Momoko mused.

"But… my vacation doesn't start till Tuesday…" Kaoru said slowly.

"Oh, good! I'll be there by Wednesday! Just ask your parents! In fact, your whole family should come too! It'd be fun! C'mon!" Momoko begged.

"I'll try…"

"Um, you aren't planning on staying at my house, are you…?" Miyako asked. Her home was a small one-story with only one extra room for when her grandmother visited, so she was worried about what would happen if they answered yes.

"Nope, I'm looking up hotels as we speak." Momoko replied, to Miyako's relief. "Hey, Miyako, when's your winter break starting?"

"Um, next week… I'll be free on Saturday, then I've got break for a month." Miyako explained.

"Great! Then we can hang out for a while! It'll be just like old times!" Momoko cheered. "Ah, I gotta go. Call you later!"

"Bye." Two voices said at once, and then there was a tone and a moment of silence. "Um, are you still there…?" Miyako asked when there wasn't an elongated dial tone.

"I am. I dunno about Momoko. I think she really did hang up," Kaoru said, sounding a bit uneasy. Miyako then realized why she seemed quiet and nervous the whole conversation.

"Um… look, I'm really, really sorry about last year." Miyako apologized as sincerely as she could.

"Eh? What are you talking about? It's no biggie. Things happen, I get it." Even then, Miyako could tell the girl was hiding her feelings, "It's okay, really. You don't have to apologize."

"I know, but we should've been there for each other. We shouldn't have let peer pressure get in the way of our friendship."

"Quit sounding so cheesy, I get it, I get it!" Kaoru laughed, "We'll talk tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye." Miyako hung up, putting the phone on her night table and sighing happily as she fell onto her bed.

This certainly was an eventful week, she thought, and things were definitely looking up.

"Miyako?" Her father called, coming into the room, "You talked for a long time. What's the look you've got?" He smiled.

"Otousan!" Miyako sat up and looked at him, "Oh, I've got some news. Some of my old friends are coming to visit me next week. Can I…?"

"You can do whatever you want with them, dear," Mr. Goutokuji interrupted her, "As long as you get home before curfew."

They knew it had been a long time since the Goutokuji daughter had any friends.

……………………………………………………

Miyako woke up, excited about that Sunday. She sat at the outdoor table all morning, shielded from the strong morning sun by the parasol above her, the wireless phone in front of her and her eyes on the hill. Not only was she expecting a call from her old friends, which was enough to make her heart soar already, she was expecting to see that boy again. He had been the first person in that town to speak to her normally, so her heart couldn't help but race when she saw him. And today, she'd brought her glasses too.

In the quiet of the dawn, her thoughts drifted to the boy's name. Boomer. It was a strange name, she knew, but she couldn't help but think of the connection. She'd have to ask the others what they thought.

"Miya-chan?" Her mother asked when she finished watering the garden, "What are you doing out here, dear? You'll catch a cold."

"Just enjoying the view," Miyako smiled, "Anno, okaasan? Are there any kids at the neighboring houses?"

"Hmm? Well, there is that cute little girl next door that you baby-sit sometimes…" Mrs. Goutokuji replied, but Miyako interrupted.

"I meant ones that are my age."

"Eh? Well… not that I know of. I know there's a thirteen-year-old down the block, but I don't know of any high school students." Mrs. Goutokuji shook her head, "They all live further down the street and take the bus to school, or they live on the other side."

"Have you met any of the other families on the other side?" Miyako asked.

"No. Though I do know the local doctor and researcher lives somewhere on that side, and a few teachers. They take the bus, too." Mrs. Goutokuji laughed. "So, why do you ask?"

"Just… curious."

Her mother left her alone after that, and it wasn't until noon that Miyako decided to go back inside. To her disappointment, Boomer hadn't shown up in the early hours. She couldn't fathom a reason why.

Her spirits were lifted when she received a call from Kaoru. And it was just after she got back inside—perfect timing, as if Kaoru knew she was feeling down.

"Hey, Miyako! 'Morning!" The former green puff greeted.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Kaoru-san. You don't know how thrilled I am to hear from you… again!" Miyako giggled.

"Huh? You don't sound very thrilled. Did something happen?" Kaoru immediately noticed.

"Ah… nothing. Where's Momoko?" Miyako looked out the kitchen window, still seeing no sign of the boy.

"I already tried to contact her. She said she's busy. And don't lie to me, Miyako. What happened?" Kaoru demanded as gently as she could.

Miyako sighed, "Well, I was expecting somebody to… visit today, and he didn't show up."

"Eh? You sure he's supposed to come this early?"

Miyako nodded, but then remembered Kaoru couldn't see her. "Uh, well, there wasn't a specific time, it's just that he usually come out pretty early and…"

"Hold the phone…. No, not literally, Miyako!" Kaoru sighed, "I thought you said nobody liked you over there. And you said 'he'. You're seeing a boy?" She could almost hear Kaoru's smirk.

"I did say that, didn't I?" Miyako blushed a little, "Well, there's this neighbor of mine who I talked to only a few times. We were supposed to meet again today."

"Why don't you just go over to his place then?" Kaoru asked with a slightly playful I-know-what's-really-going-on tone.

"K-Kaoru-san! It's not like that!" Miyako protested, "And I can't go over to his house because the only way we could talk is by our backyard. It takes probably half an hour to even drive there!"

"Whoa, where do you live, on a farm?" Kaoru asked incredulously.

"No…" Miyako sighed and paused to think of the right explanation, "He lives in the house behind mine. I live on this long street and the only bend in it to go to the other side is fifteen minutes away."

"Oh, I get it…. So why not go over to the fence and jump it? Or throw rocks at his window?"

"There's a hill in my backyard. I'm not allowed to climb it."

"What are you, miss prissy? I thought a year's worth of action would take that outta you."

"My parents are home now, remember?"

"Oh, right. Well… maybe he'll show up later. Don't worry about it. You don't know him too well, right? So you don't have to care too much."

Miyako sighed again, then smiled at the next thought she voiced. "We better not tell Momoko-san about this, eh? She'd fantasize about romance and try to set me up, wouldn't she?"

Kaoru laughed. "Yep! She hasn't changed at all since junior high! It's too predictable!" They laughed a little longer, and then Kaoru said, "Was really a good idea to tell me this then? Who knows, I might set you up when I get there…"

"Kaoru-san!"

"I'm just kiddin'!" Kaoru assured her, "So, what's his name?"

Miyako hesitated for a moment, then decided this was the perfect opportunity to ask about it. "He said it was Boomer."

"_Boomer_?!" Kaoru responded the same way she had, "But… don't tell me it's…"

"It's not." Miyako said, "I think he was lying, but I don't see why he would do that."

"Hmm… I dunno. The Rowdyruff Boys were the only monsters we lost track of during the restoration. Did they even sign the treaty?" Kaoru asked, unsure.

"They fall under Mojo Jojo-san's responsibilities, don't they? I'm sure he told them about it before we turned them back." Miyako was just as unsure.

"That's the thing. They weren't there during that month, so maybe they're up to something right now!"

"Now Kaoru-san… I'm sure they know about the treaty. No sightings have been reported or anything of any monsters causing trouble these last few years." Miyako said, realizing something and rushing to her computer and opening up a search.

"Maybe they're in hiding, maybe they know, but they're troublemakers, Miyako. It's kinda in their nature to start something up."

"It's also in Mojo-san's nature to get upset at every little detail. Yet he was still able to control himself." Miyako stared at the computer screen, gaping.

"True…. You don't think maybe they got new clothes and are pretending to be normal now, do you?" Kaoru asked, and after a period of silence, she called out, "Miyako? Miyako? You there?"

"Oh, sorry, I'm here. No, I didn't space out. Um, listen to this." Miyako scrolled down on her screen, "In 2008 the Rowdyruff Boys Z were spotted in my town shoplifting and stuff. They disappeared earlier this year, though."

"Eh? They showed up? See, told you there were still causing trouble!"

"No… I think this was a means of survival. Kaoru-san, they're just boys, and nearly humans ones at that. The things they stole, it was all petty, and necessities."

"You think they're innocent or something?"

"Why can't I? I don't think this counts as 'monster activity'. It's not enough for us to be picking up the old belt and breaking the treaty for some petty thieves. That could set off a monster riot, Kaoru-san."

"True… I guess I was just looking for an excuse to kick some butt again."

Miyako sighed, "Aren't we all…?"


	2. Part 2

Monday morning, Miyako could safely say, was possibly the worst Monday she'd ever had. Now, nobody likes Mondays, but one thing just ruined the day she anticipated she'd meet Boomer at school.

After she was dropped off by her parents and went to her locker, she found a surprising and horrifying slip of paper stuck in there. It was the talent show program. And her name was on it.

She stared at it for a while longer, before a cruel laughter caused her to turn around. "Let's see how little miss perfect grades does in the talent show." The girl, a cheerleader in her class, and one who hated her to boot, "What're you gonna do, impress us with a big math problem? Bo-ring!"

Miyako blankly glanced at the cheerleader and her friends in disbelief. "Good luck finding something to embarrass yourself with in four days!" Another one sneered. They all laughed and walked away from the speechless blond.

Miyako felt like crying, but she never did that in public anymore. The tears gathered at the corner of her eyes, and she quickly wiped it with her sleeve and replaced her glasses. She nearly jumped when a hand came down gently on her shoulder.

"S-sensei…" She squeaked.

"If you need some time to yourself, go ahead. I'll excuse you from homeroom period." The teacher winked, smiling softly.

"A-a-arigatou …"

"I'll tell the next teacher too, since I believe you have study period in math on Mondays, correct? But you better be there for third period, okay?"

She nodded, thanking him again with a deep bow before running off.

Miyako found herself walking down the aisle of the auditorium, looking around with blurred eyes. She let a few tears fall before wiping them again.

_I hate performing…. I never thought I'd ever say this either, but I… hate those girls too._ She thought bitterly.

Sitting down at the piano hidden behind the curtains of the stage, she let her frustrations flow through her fingers in a dangerous melody.

An hour later, she sat in the still quiet of the auditorium, her anger and fingers exhausted from playing so much. It allowed her to finally gather her thoughts.

The talent show—whether she liked it or not, she had to do it. Well, it might've been an excuse to wear one of those fancy dresses her mother brought back from Milan. She never got to show off her fashion much these days, since nobody like it. It was too foreign, too adult for high school students.

Staring at the piano in front of her, she decided it was best to play it during the talent show. What else could she do? Fashion wasn't a talent, and she couldn't go flying around and show off her long-abandoned secret identity.

Also, she had to decide what song she was going to play. She had a time limit of five to fifteen minutes, and whatever song she chose would be a reflection of her skill. She'd never live down an easy song, and Beethoven and Mozart's scores were too complicated for her. Maybe she could play her own composition…?

……………………………………………………

Lunch period was filled with music and practice performances, which all somehow mingled pleasantly. Satoshi was among those laughing and smiling with friends as they practiced.

Satoshi had earlier checked the sophomore wing for any sign of the blond girl, unknowing that the girl had also checked the junior wing for him. However, he couldn't find her. When he asked his teachers if they knew a girl going by the vague description he gave them, nobody knew of any such sophomore like that except for cheerleaders, and Satoshi knew full well that the girl wasn't a physical performer.

After spending the year so far in tenth grade with his brothers, three seventeen-year-olds among sixteen-year-olds, Satoshi thought he'd notice that girl by now. She did say she was sixteen, right?

After checking the freshman wing, he gave up and joined his brothers at the lunch court to practice. The spot they chose was fairly deserted of students, being near the teachers' offices and the auditorium and all, so the boys were alone.

"Eh… we should remember to bring our instruments tomorrow." Masaru commented quietly to Satoshi as they watched Daisuke sing.

"Ah, maybe there're some instruments in the school's storage room." The blue-clad boy pointed out, "I'll go check."

He got up; heading into the auditorium where he knew the storage room would be, hidden in the backstage area that was rarely ever used anyway. He was surprised to find the stage illuminated in light. Was somebody already using the auditorium for their practice?

He paused at the small set of stairs that led up to the stage platform, listening quietly as somebody began playing a piano. He climbed up the steps, approaching a person whose back was turned to him, stopping halfway there.

The person—a girl dressed in shades of blue and white—suddenly stopped playing, taking a pencil that had been held on her ear and scribbling on one of the various score sheets on the piano's stand.

She sighed, mumbling something to herself that echoed off the walls enough for Satoshi to hear. "How would I know how to use these seven notes the way they did? Hm, I shouldn't compare myself to legends like Mozart. I'll just have to try my best…" Her voice was soft as she placed her fingers on the keys again, pressing them in sequence as she sang quietly alongside it, "Do, re, mi, fa, so, la, ti, do…"

Satoshi stared at her. Stepping a little closer, he finally recognized her as that junior who had been there the week before. So she was a pianist? Was that why she came to the auditorium so often?

She must have heard something, because she gasped and twisted her body to look behind her. She suddenly turned a bright shade of pink. "Ah…!" She squeaked in a small voice.

"Oh, gomen! I shouldn't have been eavesdropping!" Satoshi apologized, bowing slightly, "I didn't mean to! I just came in here and…"

He couldn't say anymore, since the girl had quickly gathered her things and looked like she wanted to run. "I-I need to be going now. I'm sorry!"

"Huh…?" The blond boy stared, dumbfounded as the girl pushed open the closest exit and left in a hurry. "What was that…?"

……………………………………………………

Miyako happened to look out her window that afternoon, and upon doing so she rushed to her backdoor and yanked it open. Closing it carefully, she stepped up to the stone wall.

"Boomer-san!" She called up the hill, catching the boy's attention. "Good afternoon!"

"Oh, hey." Boomer stepped closer to the fence, "Err… Sorry about yesterday. My brothers pulled me into band practice all day."

"That's okay. I understand." Miyako smiled with relief. So he had a good excuse—she expected as much. She looked up at him, realizing that even with her glasses his image wasn't very clear. She could make out above-shoulder-length blond hair and black and blue clothes, but not much else.

"Thanks. So, are you still not going to the talent show?"

"Eh?" Miyako was taken aback by the question, since it was so sudden. "Oh, erm, I'll be there." She answered uneasily.

"You will? Cool!" He grinned.

"Um, Boomer-san? I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Is that your real name?"

There was silence. Boomer stared blankly down at her for a moment before answering, "No… But it's the name you'll know me by. They're gonna say it up on the stage! Then the whole school will know me!" He grinned playfully.

"Oh…" Miyako said slowly, frowning a bit. She didn't really get it. "Will I get to know your real name after that?"

"That's two questions now." Boomer pointed out, then answered, "You'll get to know it if you find me. If not, then I'll tell you next week."

"Oh. Okay then."

"So, do I get to know your name?" He asked playfully.

"Eh? Oh, it's Goutokuji…" Miyako started, but was interrupted when Boomer suddenly looked back in the direction of his house.

"Oh, I gotta go. Doc's callin'." Boomer said hurriedly, "See you later!"

"O-okay… Ja ne."

……………………………………………………

The week became a blur to Miyako, with all her classes closing up final projects and everyone abuzz about winter break and the end of the semester, and most of all, the talent show.

The only difference was on Wednesday, when Momoko called from Kaoru's house and announced they'd be heading to her town the next day. Kaoru had commented that she was highly energetic for a person with jetlag.

She'd spend her lunch periods practicing her piano piece in the auditorium, and sitting down at the piano was the first thing she did when she finished her homework. Her parents were so proud and excited about her performance, and embarrassed her to no end when they announced they were going to visit her school and watch it.

Thursday evening was one of the most chaotic nights she'd had in a long time.

And it started with a knock on the door.

When Miyako answered it, she was immediately tackle-hugged, causing her to loose balance and fall painfully onto her rear end. "_Miyako-chaaan!_ We're heeere!" An energetic voice announced.

"Oh my, what's this?" Mrs. Goutokuji asked in surprise as she came into the hallway to see what the noise was about.

"I'm sorry about my friend…" Kaoru said apologetically, "You must be Goutokuji-san. Nice to meet you."

"Momoko-san… please get off me…"

"Gomen, gomen!" Momoko laughed, helping the blond girl up. "I was just exited. It's so good to _see_ you again!"

Miyako straightened herself out, taking in for the first time in years her friends' appearances.

Momoko looked like she'd been hit with puberty like a rock, and instead of her usual ponytail, she wore her hair in a braided one. Her choice of wardrobe was still shades of denim and pink, and familiarly sparkling deep pink eyes beamed happily back at her.

Kaoru looked like she'd been mellowed down, her once rough, sharp boyish features were softer, like her voice, but her general appearance she hadn't changed much. She was surely taller, but her hair was still wild, if not looking like there was an attempt to tame it, and her clothes were still that of a boy's.

"Whoa…" Momoko gasped once she'd taken in Miyako's appearance as well, "You look so… different."

"Not in a bad way, of course." Kaoru added. She wasn't as surprised by Miyako's glasses, but the change in hairdo was new.

"Yeah! I wish I could look that mature." Momoko giggled.

Miyako blushed a bit. She wasn't used to compliments on her looks anymore.

"Neechan, it's rude to ignore people." A new voice suddenly said, and Miyako glanced around her two friends to see their families. Momoko chuckled at her sister, ruffling her hair playfully before greeting Mrs. Goutokuji politely.

"Ah, I take it Ken-chan couldn't make it?" Miyako inquired, stepping aside for her visitors to enter.

"Yeah, unfortunately. Oh well." Momoko shrugged, "But look who else we brought!" She motioned to an old lady Miyako hadn't noticed before.

"Obaachan!" Miyako hugged her grandmother.

"Hello, Miyako-chan. Your friends are so dear. When they stopped by in Tokyo City, they asked me if I wanted to come along to visit you too." Kyoko commented.

"Otousan, obaachan's here!" Miyako called.

Soon everyone had gathered in their living room, which became lively with chatter and loving reunions and belated introductions.

"I didn't think you meant you'd be here today when you called yesterday." Miyako told her friends, "This is a nice surprise."

"We missed you too much to wait till tomorrow!" Momoko grinned. "And look what two years have done to us! They say that separation makes the heart grow fonder—look at us! Just like old times! And to believe you two said you didn't talk to each other anymore!" She laughed, causing her two companions to laugh with her in agreement.

"Miyako, your friends can stay for dinner if they'd like to." Mrs. Goutokuji said to the trio, "Your father was making an outdoor barbeque tonight!"

"Oh, that'd be fun!" Momoko clapped.

"You have a backyard, right Miyako? Let's eat outside." Kaoru suggested.

So everyone was rounded up and headed outside, where a night breeze greeted them. Miyako and her friends took a seat on a swinging bench with an awning, chatting away about two years of missed time until dinner was served.

"I know! Why don't we sleep over? We've got our stuff in the trunk of our rental car." Momoko said.

"Eh? A sleepover? Isn't that a bit sudden? And I've still got school tomorrow…" Miyako said uncertainly.

"No, I meant just me and Kaoru! We can sleep in your room!" Momoko grinned, "Then we could go to school with you and show everyone you really do have friends! And cool ones at that!"

Kaoru snorted. "You? Cool? You'd fit into the geek category too."

"Hey!"

"I think it'll be fine for you two girls to sleep over, as long as your parents are okay with it." Mr. Goutokuji said after overhearing their conversation, then looked over to the other parents. "What do you say? Miyako hasn't had any friends over—or any friends—since we moved. I think this is a good opportunity."

"Sure! We'll be sure to stop by tomorrow evening to pick them up then!" Mrs. Akatsusumi agreed cheerily.

"Really?" The stars in Momoko's eyes were hard to miss.

"Yeah, go ahead!" Tokio laughed, "We'll see the town while you're gone!"

The girls looked at each other and smiled.

When things had finally settled down after dinner, and Kaoru and Momoko were settling comfortably in her room, Miyako sat back down at the piano and started playing once more.

Momoko had gone to help Mrs. Goutokuji clean up after she straightened her futon.

"We're so sorry to disturb you so suddenly, Goutokuji-san. We must have caused a lot of trouble during dinner." She apologized.

"No, that's alright. Your families are quite charming. I look forward to seeing them again," Mrs. Goutokuji assured her, "And dinner's never a problem, dear."

Momoko smiled, patting her stomach. "But we sure do eat a lot!" They both laughed.

When the laughing subsided, Mrs. Goutokuji gave a sigh. "Miya-chan never told me she had friends in the city."

"Eh?"

"If I'd known, we wouldn't have made her move with us. She could have stayed with her grandmother."

"But we moved away before you came back anyway, Goutokuji-san."

"She seemed so lonely when we came back, we didn't think she had any friends. We thought the move might've been good for her." Mrs. Goutokuji explained, and then turned to Momoko, "Your call last week was the first time anyone's called her. Ever. That was the first time I'd seen her truly smile since she was a child, too. I don't know how it happened, but you and Kaoru-san… please stay friends with my Miya-chan. She needs a friend."

Momoko stared at her. She hadn't known Miyako's situation was that bad. Nodding firmly, she smiled. "I will, Goutokuji-san! I promise!"

"You went back to learning piano?"

Miyako jumped when Kaoru appeared silently at her side and suddenly spoke out of the blue.

"Ah… I didn't know you were there." Miyako said quietly.

Kaoru raised an eyebrow. "What? Hate performing in front of other people? You used to do it pretty well."

"Time changes people, Kaoru-san…" Miyako whispered softly, "I'm different. Performing isn't easy anymore."

"You used to be showered with attention, as both a girl and a heroine, and you still performed pretty well when beating up black lights even when you knew cameras were on you and people were watching and adoring you. What changed?" Kaoru questioned, sitting down next to her, "Was it because all that attention stopped, or because you didn't want it?"

"People always looked for excuses to make fun of me." Miyako said simply.

"Being brave enough to get up and perform against all odds, no matter what other people say or do, that's not an excuse to make fun of you. That's a reason to admire you."

"…Arigatou." Miyako smiled, "I'll keep that in mind tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Kaoru looked at her, "What's tomorrow?"

"Some bullies at my school entered me into a talent show to make a fool out of me. I'll show them real talent!" Miyako's smile grew.

"That's the spirit!"

"Hehe, thanks, Kaoru-san. I'm glad you came today."

"Hey guys!" Momoko suddenly burst into the room, then saw the other two teens sitting at the piano. "Oh, hey, are you giving Kaoru the lessons your neighbor gave you?"

"Ah… no. I'm practicing for the talent show." Miyako said with renewed pride.

"Talent show?"

……………………………………………………

Friday finally came, and all the teachers gave everyone minimal homework for break. All classes were squished into the time slots before lunch, since after lunch was the talent show.

All the different talents and people at Miyako's school awed Momoko and Kaoru. They'd woken up that morning forgetting where they were exactly, and became fully awake when Mrs. Goutokuji dropped them off at the huge building.

People whispered as Miyako walked by, as usual, but this time they were also pointing in confusion at the two foreign people following her.

"Do they always do this, Miyako-chan? This doesn't sound like the kind of whispers from back in middle school."

"Yes, and these aren't the same. You realize I'm a classified nerd, right?" Miyako said monotonously.

"Does that explain why we're going to the eleventh grade wing?" Momoko returned.

"You didn't hear? She skipped a grade." Kaoru crossed her arms.

"Gee, now I'll feel weird sitting in a class where I don't know anything…"

"Does that mean you feel weird in every class you go to?" Kaoru smirked.

"No comment."

"You guys can just wander around, you know." Miyako said, "I'll go talk to the principle and get you some visitor's passes."

"Nah, we'd rather stick with you." Kaoru responded.

"Hey, new kid! Why're you stickin' with the nerd?" Somebody called out, causing the trio to stop and turn to a boy who was leaning on the wall nearby.

"You talkin' to me?" Kaoru gave him a look.

"Yeah! Don't ya think you should be hanging out with us guys instead of some geeky girls?"

Kaoru frowned. "They're not geeks."

"Sure they aren't. Hey guys," The boy said to his friends, "this new guy's a softie! So not worth recruiting!"

Kaoru growled at his sarcasm. "Okay, that's it. Two things, buster—one! I'm not a new student! Two, I'm a _girl_!"

The boys laughed, "You are? Well, you must be one heck of an ugly one!"

"Oh yeah? I can say the same thing about you toothpicks." She retorted, "I bet I can beat any of you guys in anything, any day."

"Toothpick?!" The boy straightened, glaring, "I'd like to see you prove that!"

"You sure you know who you're messin' with?" Kaoru smirked, holding up a curled fist.

"Kaoru…" Momoko tapped her nervously, "This isn't your school. Don't cause any trouble!"

"I know who I'm messing with! It's pretty obvious—you're a nerd too!" The boy taunted.

"Yeah, well this nerd is Tokyo City's athlete's meet champion eight years in a row!" Kaoru bragged, falling into a martial arts stance.

The boy now looked visibly frightened, but he swallowed and clumsily raised his arms in a kickboxing stance. "Bring it on."

"_Enough!_"

Everyone froze. The voice of authority settled over them and the boys fell back upon seeing a teacher standing behind the trio of girls. He set a stern gaze on the boys as he stood beside an eerily calm and emotionless looking Miyako.

"Get to class. I'll deal with you later." He ordered, and they trudged away, though the leader of the group who'd challenged Kaoru looked back and gave her a look that said "we're not done with this". Kaoru lost her stance, crossing her arms casually and acting as if nothing had happened.

"You," The teacher looked at Momoko and Kaoru, "I haven't seen you two around here before."

"We were here visiting our friend when those bullies attacked us." Kaoru explained, her expression not betraying whatever feelings she had earlier. "It was purely self-defense."

"She's right, she's right! Those guys verbally harassed us and challenged Kaoru!" Momoko bobbed her head in agreement.

"Well, that wasn't the right way to go about it. Don't you know when to go to a teacher? I understand you don't know anybody here, but you could have at least found an adult like Miyako-kun here." The teacher lectured.

"Sensei." Miyako interrupted quietly, "Please excuse them. I'll make sure they don't bother anyone else today."

"Well, I suppose I can let this go just this once, because Miyako-kun asked, but if this happens again I'll have to ask them to leave the school grounds." The teacher smiled.

"Thank you, sensei." Miyako said, motioning to her friends. "Now, may I also ask they join us for class today?"

The teacher smiled, agreeing and leading the girls to the classroom.

……………………………………………………

Miyako never particularly liked P.E. class. Luckily today was free play day, so she was content with resting on the bleachers that period. Momoko and Kaoru, however, thought it'd be more fun to do something other than sit, so Momoko joined the flag football game in Miyako's place and Kaoru settled with practicing her martial arts nearby.

"Kaoru-san," Miyako called after a little while, and Kaoru paused to listen to her, "How much better are you at martial arts?"

"I'm a few degrees higher in black belt." Kaoru replied, shrugging, going back to a breathing stance, holding one arm at her side and the other straight out in front of her while her legs took their own positions. "I got the concentration and strength down, and it's easier to keep calm when I clear my mind like they taught me."

"Wow. You've changed a lot too."

"Maybe. Momoko hasn't changed much, but did you see? She hasn't squealed at a single boy." Kaoru pointed out. "Well, _yet_."

"Ah… I haven't noticed." Miyako looked towards the field, where Momoko's bright orange hair stood out well. "I'll say she's found better outlets for all that energy, that's for sure."

"Is the piano your outlet? After what happened today, I'm surprised you didn't burst out in tears like you used to. Remember that time with Sakamoto?"

"I'm used to harassment and those things now." Miyako sighed, "Like I said yesterday. I changed."

"Earth to Dai! You in there?" Masaru knocked his brother on the head, then followed his gaze to the other side of the field, where another P.E. class was in session. "What're you looking at the juniors for? You formulating a plan or something?"

"Um… nothing. I just thought… I saw something." Daisuke scratched his head, adjusting his cap. "Hey, did you hear about the guys who tried to take on some cross-dresser this morning?"

"Oh yeah, I thought I heard something about a fight." Masaru said.

"Cross-dresser?" Satoshi looked at him, "We don't have any cross-dressers at our school."

"Nope, I heard she was from some foreign place," Daisuke shrugged, "_and_ that she actually _scared_ the guy!"

"Foreign? We ain't getting an exchange student, are we?" Masaru questioned.

"She? The cross-dresser's a she?" Satoshi stared.

Daisuke shrugged. "Hey, how should I know? I just heard she dresses like a boy."

"A lot of girls dress like that." Masaru pointed out. "Hm, if there's a girl like that, I'd like to meet her and see how good she really is! I mean, if she could scare that guy… Then again, he could've been a wimp."

"Uh… is that her? Over there by the juniors?" Satoshi suddenly pointed, "I can't really tell if she's from our school or not, since we don't know everybody, but she's not wearing the P.E. uniform."

"Why don't we go check it out? Then you can get that match you wanted, Masaru." Daisuke chuckled.

After getting permission from their teacher, they headed over to the other side of the field, where various students just sat around doing nothing or played the flag football game in session.

The girl in question was doing a form of martial arts nearby the bleachers, and a familiar blond was leaning over the railing, watching her. Masaru's eyes grew a fraction when the black-haired girl did an impressive spin-kick. Satoshi's eyes trailed to the blond, and after a moment of watch, Daisuke turned and surveyed the field, trying to look bored.

"So you're the one who started a commotion this morning?" Masaru called once they were close enough.

The girl stopped, turning to them with a plain look. "And what if I said yes?" Her face was blank and her eyes put on an unreadable mask.

"Just thought I'd congratulate you for scaring the guy. Not many girls have the guts to stand up for a nerd," Masaru said, eying the blond girl who suddenly shrunk back, sitting silently on the bleachers, "And win."

"I didn't win anything." Kaoru shrugged, "That all you wanted? 'Cause if it is, scram."

"You're not from around here, are you? Most people wouldn't dare even talk to a nerd. Who are you?" Masaru demanded.

"Nope, I'm from Tokyo. And that nerd's my friend, thank you very much." Kaoru answered. "I don't care what people think about me if I hang out with her, that was my mistake last time. Besides, it's not like I'm ever gonna see these guys' mugs again after I go back."

"Hm. You say that proudly."

"I'll challenge anyone to say otherwise."

"How about a friendly match, then?" Masaru grinned, tightening his ponytail.

"Whatever suits you, Princess." Kaoru's face finally cracked into a smile. Satoshi couldn't help but laugh at that insult.

"That's a new one. We should use it later!" He grinned. "You two have fun, I'll just watch from up there." He walked up the bleachers, taking a seat a few steps down from the blond girl. "Yo, Dai! What're you doing?"

Daisuke suddenly snapped out of his trance and looked up at his younger brother, jumping a few steps to sit next to him. "I was just, uh, thinking."

"I already used that excuse, bro." Satoshi rolled his eyes, "Now c'mon, let's cheer for Masaru."

"Huh? He's actually facing off the cross-dresser?" Daisuke looked below, seeing the two black-haired teens rise from a bow and hit off.

"I think she's a tomboy." Satoshi shrugged, looking back to see the girl watching too. "Never saw anyone who could actually match Masaru. She's holding up well."

"Hey! What's up?" A new voice suddenly called cheerily, and a girl jumped past their bench so fast a thick, orange braid whacked Daisuke hard in the face.

"Oww… What the heck was that?" The redhead rubbed his sore spot, twisting his body to look behind him. He immediately gulped, and Satoshi swore he saw his brother's whole face turn red—and it probably wasn't from the smack.

"Oh, sorry about that!" The girl called, sitting down next to the blond girl and chattering happily. "Ne, ne, what's Kaoru doing?"

Satoshi and Daisuke blinked. "What the heck? The nerd has _friends_?"

"Weren't you listening to that girl? She said she was friends with her." Satoshi rolled his eyes, then looked back at the girls, seeing the blond girl's mouth move in unheard whispers, "It's kind of weird though. That girl doesn't look like she comes from our school either."

"That's probably 'cause she isn't. She looks like a freshman, and she's probably foreign." Daisuke said, still rubbing his face, "Why does it hit so _hard_?" Satoshi laughed at him. "Still," Daisuke continued after the pain subsided, "You're right, it's kinda weird that the nerd has friends. They showed up out of nowhere and they're probably nothing like her—probably she paid them to be here or something."

"That doesn't really seem like the case. Maybe they really are friends that just moved away or something. Who knows, right?" Satoshi sighed.

"Oh, so this guy came up and asked for a match. Who're those two guys? They're kinda cute." Momoko grinned.

"His friends. They're just a bunch of pranksters." Miyako sighed, remembering her earlier encounter with them.

"I dunno. Maybe bad boys are my type." Momoko joked. "That blond one keeps looking at you. Maybe he…?"

"No, Momoko-san. Nobody here likes me. If anything, the best they feel is pity."

"Aw, quit being so down. What happened to our bubbly Miyako-chan?" Momoko smiled softly, "Oh well, your loss. Who knows, he might like mature girls or something."

"He's no doubt a jock. Look, that one fighting Kaoru obviously knows his way around sports, and that redhead has a basketball. Jocks go for cheerleaders, not nerds."

"Pessimist." Momoko snorted, looking at the pair in front of them, "I like the redhead."

"Momoko-san…" Miyako warned.

"Who knows? Maybe a long-distance relationship will do me good." Momoko snickered, "After all, showering my affection on them seems to give the opposite effect."

Miyako sighed. "You haven't changed."

"Who said I wanted to?" Momoko grinned, then looked back to Kaoru's match. "Go Kaoru! For the win!"

"Let's go after this. We'll get in trouble with the teacher if we stay here too long." The blond boy suddenly said in front of them.

"Since when did we care?" The redhead replied, then shouted, "Hurry it up, Masaru! Or we'll leave without you!"

Momoko looked back at the match again to see Kaoru and Masaru take their original positions opposite of each other and fall out of their stances. They took a bow, then approached each other and shook hands.

"Best match I've had in a while." Masaru commented, panting and covered in sweat.

"I'll just return that to be polite." Kaoru said, her state similar to his.

"So who won?" Momoko asked in confusion.

"Idiot, there weren't any winners!" Kaoru called.

"Well, gotta get going." Masaru joined his waiting friends and left.

"Eh? They're sophomores?" Miyako asked quietly to no one.

"Why're you so red, Dai?" Masaru asked once they got back to their field, "And don't say it's 'cause it's your favorite color. I meant your face."

"He was looking at one of the nerd's friends kinda funny." Satoshi told him.

Masaru looked thoughtful for a moment, then grinned in realization. "Oh, I get it… Dai's got a _crush_!"

"D-do not!" Daisuke denied, turning a deeper shade of red.

"So that's what you were looking at earlier! Man, this is precious!" Masaru laughed, "Grow out of it, Dai. So what if you've got a crush? We're seventeen, not ten, for god's sake! And it's not like we're as immature as the Rowdyruffs anymore."

"So it's okay? You guys won't think I'm stupid or something?" Daisuke blinked.

"Depends on the girl. But don't think that means we won't let you live it down. We'll be sure to remind you every day." Masaru sniggered. "So, who is it?"

"Erm… that redhead. The one who played flag football." Daisuke admitted in a mutter.

"But… they're not coming back to this school. I guess they're just here today, so I suggest you find her at lunch, man, or else you're gonna miss your chance!" The green-eyed teen patted his brother on the back.

Satoshi looked up at the sky in thought, realizing his brother wasn't the only one. A crush. A light blush found its way onto his face as he realized he had a crush on a certain Miss Goutokuji.

……………………………………………………

"So the talent show's right after this, eh?" Kaoru asked as they sat down in the front row of the auditorium. No one else was there, like usual, as everyone was outside and practicing for the long-anticipated event.

"Yeah… according to this program, I'm in the first quarter of the performances." Miyako said, sitting down at the piano onstage. "I hope I can do this… I haven't been in big crowds since middle school."

"You'll be fine, Miyako-chan! We'll be there all the way!" Momoko said, "Why don't you start practicing and I'll go get some lunch for me and Kaoru!"

"Ah… sure." Miyako nodded, watching the girl leave the auditorium.

"Hey, you're supposed to have two songs ready, right?" Kaoru asked from her seat.

"Eh? Two?"

"Yeah. Says here at the bottom of the program the winning performer gets to do an encore." Kaoru pointed and waved the piece of paper.

"Wha…? I thought this was a talent show, not a talent contest! I haven't written two songs!" Miyako panicked, "And… besides, I'm not gonna win anyway. You saw all those performances outside."

"I think you can win," Kaoru shrugged, "So, show me what you got."

Momoko smiled in delight at all the choices she had when she found a vending machine. She bought as much as she could carry, wondering if Kaoru would like any of the choices, before heading back to the auditorium and trying to balance her load.

"Wah!" Momoko nearly lost balance multiple times, though once she actually did loose one of her items. "Mou…" She pouted as she tried to juggle the food and pick up her fallen delight at the same time.

"Here, let me get that." Momoko blinked as another hand reached out and picked up the item, putting it back on top of her pile. She looked curiously at the person who'd just helped her, gasping.

"Arigatou. Hey, aren't you…" Momoko paused, remembering she never got his name.

"We met earlier," The boy assured her, "Never got your name though. I'm Daisuke. Daisuke Katsuya."

"Momoko Akatsusumi." Momoko smiled in reply.

"Nice to meet you, Akatsusumi-san." His ruby eyes scanned her whole and he gave her a funny look. "That's a lot of food for just one person."

"Oh, but this is for my friends too." Momoko said as she started walking, slightly surprised when the boy started walking with her.

"The nerd and that athlete?" Daisuke asked, and she nodded in answer. "How're you friends with them anyway?"

"We went to school together back in Tokyo City." Momoko told him, "And that nerd used to be really popular, believe it or not."

"Really now? Tokyo City, huh?" Daisuke paused, his face looking as if he was remembering something sad, then said, "The place with all the monsters?"

"Yup! Though there's a treaty now and all the monsters and the Powerpuff Girls Z are gone." Momoko sighed, "I wish they could come back."

"Treaty? What treaty?" Daisuke asked curiously.

"The monsters agreed not to attack, and the Powerpuff Girls agreed never to come back. As long as either side stays true to the treaty, the city's in peace." Momoko explained.

"Really…"

"Yeah. Hey, have you ever been to Tokyo City?" Momoko asked.

"Huh? Um, maybe once, when I was little. Err, say, you want me to carry some of that?" Daisuke looked like he was trying to change the subject on purpose, though Momoko didn't notice or object, letting him take some of her load. "So, you're just visiting your friend for today?"

"Well, I'm here all winter break to hang out with her." Momoko shrugged. "I'm glad we got here in time, too! I love talent shows and that stuff! And she's gonna perform in it!"

"Huh?" Daisuke looked at her incredulously, "The nerd's gonna perform? I didn't hear anything about that. Heck, I thought she had stage fright."

Momoko shrugged, "She told us she was entered in by a bunch of bullies. She has no choice."

"Oh…"

There was an uncomfortable silence, then Momoko asked, "I heard the whole entire school's gonna be at the show, and a third of them entered. That's a lot of people. Are you gonna be there?"

"Yep!" Daisuke said proudly, "I'm performing! Why don't you look for me?"

"Really? Cool!" Momoko grinned, "I'll be sure to." She suddenly blushed and looked away when she found herself staring at him. "Um… so…"

"Hey, do you want my number?"

Momoko blinked rapidly, looking up at him again to see that his face was as red as his hat. "I'd like that. I'll give you mine, too." She smiled shyly.

_This is a weird change…. Does this count as my first real boyfriend if this is what I think it is?_

"Okay. By the way, Masaru wants your friend Kaoru to give him a call too." Daisuke winked, grinning mischievously, "We live in the same house, so pass on the number, okay?"

Momoko grinned back, laughing inside at the thought of someone crushing on Kaoru.

"What took you so long, Momoko?" Kaoru asked as Momoko sat down next to her, handing her a bunch of packaged food.

"I think I'm in love." Momoko sighed dreamily.

Kaoru rolled her eyes. "Not again… Who is it this time?"

"No, really, Kaoru. _He_ gave _me_ his number!" She said, "Oh, and Masaru-kun wants you to call him."

"Who?" Kaoru raised and eyebrow, then realization dawned on her, "Oh…. Wait, _what?_"

"Momoko-san? Kaoru-san?" Miyako took a break from the piano, sitting down on Kaoru's other side. "What's going on?"

"Kaoru and I were asked out! Sort of. Not really… but they wanna hook up!" Momoko exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Miyako inquired, confused.

"Katsuya-kun and Masaru-kun gave us their phone numbers. Well, Katsuya-kun gave me his and told me to give it to Kaoru so she could call Masaru-kun."

"Are those guys brothers or something?" Kaoru raised an eyebrow, assuming Katsuya was the redhead Momoko had talked about earlier, "They don't look like it."

"Who knows?" Momoko shrugged, escaping into her dream-fantasy world and leaving her former teammates to stare at her as she rambled on.

"What if I told you there was someone I liked…?" Satoshi asked quietly when he and his eldest brother were eating lunch alone, waiting for Daisuke to come back from searching for his crush.

"I'd probably laugh, make a comment, then ask who it is and why you haven't told us earlier." Masaru chuckled, then looked the blond in the navy-blue eyes. "Just kidding. So, what's up?"

"Err… I think I've got a crush?" Satoshi said uneasily.

"It's not that nerd, is it?" Masaru joked.

Satoshi shook his head furiously. "N-no… I met this girl a few weeks ago. She lives down our neighbor's hill."

"The one behind our house? I didn't know there was a girl there." Masaru commented, "That kinda explains why you kept going out to the backyard all week last week. If I'd known there was a girl earlier, I would've made fun of you then!" He laughed. "What's she like?"

Satoshi smiled softly, "Quiet, gentle, talented…"

"How so?"

"She can sing… and she's a lyricist and pianist."

"Not bad. Not really our style though."

"We're not the Rowdyruffs anymore." Satoshi stated. "So… what do I do?"

"You're asking me for advice?" Masaru stared at him, then burst out in laughter. "I say hurry up and ask her out." He paused, then reconsidered, "Then again, if she's that shy type she seems to be, maybe you should get to know her better first."

"Should I be cliché and play that song for her during the talent show?"

Masaru blinked. "What, that girly one? Why not." He shrugged, "Convince Dai to do it though. Not me."

"Convince me to do what?" Daisuke suddenly appeared beside them.

"The new song. Can we play it during the show?" Satoshi asked.

Daisuke looked mockingly thoughtful, then grinned. "We better practice it right now then."

"Well, somebody's in a good mood." Masaru commented, not needing any explanation.


	3. Part 3

Miyako was nervous. Absolutely, positively nervous. The crowds were loud after the first act, and it shook her. She tried reaching into the very depths of her heart to find that part of her that didn't mind the attention, that had fun performing for people, but couldn't feel her old self very well anymore.

"Miyako-chan!" Momoko approached her, and Miyako didn't stop to think about how she gained entry to the backstage area, so she didn't question it. "Aw, stop being so nervous! We're here! Just pretend everyone else isn't!"

"I can't do it, Momoko-san! I mean… it's so hard!" Miyako complained, sitting down on the nearest chair.

"Hmm…" Momoko scrutinized her for a moment, then stepped behind her and yanked the stick out of her hair.

"Ah! Momoko-san, what are you…?!" Miyako gasped when her hair fell loose, and she caught her reflection in a mirror leaning against the wall. Momoko pulled two scrunchies out of her pocket, combing Miyako's hair with her hands and tying it.

"There. Does that help?" Momoko grinned. "Be like you used to be! This might just be the easiest way!"

"By making me look more like a dork than I already am?" Miyako asked as she continued gazing at her reflection.

"I think it's still cute, Miyako-chan! You'll be fine! Bubbles always came out of a battle unscathed, so you'll come out of this one better than fine too!" Momoko assured her. "Good luck! I'll be in the audience. Everyone else is here too! We're cheering for you!" With a wave, she was gone beyond the curtains.

Miyako bit her lip, trying once again to find it in herself to be like she used to be. Momoko was right, looking like this did help a little.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little miss perfect grades! Looks like she actually showed up!" It was that cheerleader. "And look, she's making it more entertaining for us!"

"Yeah, look at that 'do! Who does she think she is?" Another cheerleader laughed.

Miyako said nothing to them, watching as they perked at the call of their names, rushing onstage to do their cheerleading routine, while still laughing at her. She couldn't help but think that cheerleading wasn't really an impressive talent.

Satoshi strummed his guitar quietly, repeating the notes in his head and wondering where in the crowd Goutokuji would be.

He nearly fell off his chair when he heard the announcer a few acts later. "Next we have… Miyako Goutokuji-san from class 3-A!"

_Goutokuji-san?!_ He realized it must have the same Goutokuji he knew. _So that's what she meant when she said she was going to be at the talent show! Wait… 3-A? That's a junior class! But… she's sixteen! No… it can't be. Maybe she has a cousin. There's no way she'd perform…._

His thoughts were confirmed incorrect when the gentle sounds of piano echoed across the room, and furthermore when a familiar tune was played.

"Hey, that sounds like our song. The one you wrote, Satoshi." Daisuke commented.

"It's just a coincidence." The sapphire-eyed teen replied quickly, listening.

It was definitely the girl from downhill. He had to meet her! He had to see her when she got off that stage….

However, when her song was over, she didn't return to the backstage area. Satoshi puzzled over this, wondering where she could've gone. When he asked the teacher, he replied, "Oh, you just missed her. She went to join her family in the audience."

Great. Just great.

"Miya-chan! You did great!" Mrs. Goutokuji complimented quietly as Miyako sat down in front of them. The front rows were reserved for the performers, so the closest Miyako could get to them was a seat ahead. Mrs. Goutokuji squeezed her shoulder gently. "Don't worry so much. You didn't look too nervous! And I loved what you did with your hair."

Miyako nodded in acknowledgment to their compliments, watching as circus acts and singing and dancing groups came and went on the stage. When the first half of the talent show was over, the announcer called for a break and the lights were turned on.

"Ne, ne, Miyako-chan, did you see Katsuya-kun backstage earlier?" Momoko asked. Miyako shook her head, her golden curls bouncing at her sides.

"Why don't you just check the program for his name?" Kaoru suggested lazily.

"Good idea!" Momoko searched the paper, then sighed dejectedly, "It's not here."

"Maybe he's using a stage name." Miyako suddenly said, "Or he's in a band?"

Momoko grinned. "Maybe."

……………………………………………………

"Okay guys! It's our big debut!" Daisuke spoke, "Get your gear ready! We're up next!"

Satoshi peeked out the curtain, surveying the audience for Miyako. "Um, hey, Dai, you're girlfriend's here too."

Daisuke blushed furiously. "She's not my girlfriend."

"Not yet, anyway." Masaru grinned. "Okay, let's set up! We've got five minutes before show time!"

"Let's give a warm welcome to… the _Rowdyruff Boys Z_!"

The three ex-puffs gasped in unison, staring as the curtains slowly parted, revealing a redhead, blond, and a black-haired teen, all wearing black accompanied by different signature colors. Even their instruments matched.

"The Rowdyruff Boys!?" Momoko whispered, "But… that's impossible! Those are… That's… that's Katsuya-kun!"

"It's just a band name. They can't be the real things." Kaoru agreed.

Miyako could only stare in astonishment as they introduced themselves.

"I'm Brick!"

"I'm Boomer!"

"I'm Butch!"

"And this is _Heroes & Villains_!" They shouted in unison, the drums and guitar and bass launching the song before Brick started singing.

The loud, deafening cheers from the crowd somehow hadn't managed to drown out the song. Miyako could only stare at Boomer, realizing the three on the stage were the same three pranksters from the previous week, and then all the similarities and familiar encounters seemed to fall together.

Nothing made sense anymore. The three pranksters, donning the same name as the troublesome trio in Tokyo City? A boy she couldn't seem to figure out…."Miyako? You alright?" Kaoru tapped her shoulder.

"Y-yeah." She said. Kaoru seemed to have noticed 'Boomer' as well, and must have been worried about her.

"Those boys…" Someone next to them muttered, taking their attention.

"Excuse me? Do you know them?" Kaoru asked the brunet woman sitting behind her.

She looked at them and smiled. "Yes," she chuckled, "they're my sons."

Miyako blinked. More pieces of her scrambled puzzle fit together—Boomer had told her he was adopted. Daisuke and Masaru were his brothers, and she could see why he was always with them. That explained a lot.

The woman beamed up at the stage, whispering, "Aren't they something?"

When the first song was over, Brick took the microphone again and said into it, "We're not done yet! One more song for some very special people! _Faint Heart_!" He winked in the direction of the crowd, and out of the corner of her eye, Miyako saw Momoko blush and sigh dreamily.

A slow, soft melody flowed from Boomer's guitar, and Brick took a deep breath and closed his eyes before starting to sing.

"_This heart, this dream… There's nothing else like it._

_We have only one, so it's how we use it_

_That matters the most… And the way I see it,_

_You took mine and lovingly kept it._"

Miyako took a breath. This was different from the first song. It was beautiful. Boomer kept his promise—he played her song for her.

"_There are three colors and ten digits_

_And seven notes in this world._

_A universal language all of us can speak._

_We get only one life, one heart, one dream,_

_It's how we use them that's important._

_And I'll use mine… by giving it to you._"

Those were her lyrics. Only somehow, they seemed to matter more. Boomer may have used her lyrics, but he'd written more from his heart.

It was him. Miyako couldn't deny it anymore, but she didn't need to.

Only when cheers erupted did Miyako realize the song was over, and the curtains were closing as the boys stood and took a deep bow.

"Wow… I really am in love…" Momoko whispered, and once again Kaoru rolled her eyes. Miyako glanced at them, and then back up at the stage where the announcer once again stood, ready to introduce the next act.

_I think… I am too._

……………………………………………………

"Would all our contestants please come up and take a bow!"

Miyako reluctantly stood up and joined everyone onstage, warily surveying the crowd.

"Everyone give them another round of applause!" After a short period of echoing claps, the announcer continued, "Now it's time to choose the winners! Contestants, please proceed backstage while our judges make their decision."

Upon entering the backstage area, Miyako was confronted by the group of cheerleaders, who looked more stunned than cruel at the moment. "Y-you actually did it…"

"And?" Miyako returned calmly, "Rub it in my face, humiliate me, do whatever you want. Or can you? Because I went through with it."

"You weren't supposed to be _good_!" The cheerleader screeched, and nearly lunged at Miyako had her friends not held her by the arms. "You're a nerd! How the heck did you…!?"

"Because I'm not part of the stereotype." Miyako shrugged, not flinching, though her heart was racing from the thought of nearly getting attacked. Never before in her high school career had anyone actually touched her. "If this prank was supposed to unnerve me, it didn't work."

People were staring now, and the cheerleaders were whispering to their group leader to leave. With a glare, the leader reluctantly stepped away.

"G-Goutokuji-sempai?" A freshman came up to her, and she turned to face her. It was one of the performers. A ballet dancer.

"Yes…?"

"I think you were great." The girl smiled, "You might just win."

"I wouldn't think that." Miyako shrugged.

"I wouldn't think you're a nerd like that girl said. I just wanted to let you know." With that, the girl skipped away, and Miyako stared after her.

That girl was her reflection, the image of her thirteen-year-old self.

"Alright everyone!" The announcer's voice suddenly blared out from the loudspeakers, "The judges have decided! The winner of the hundred-dollar grand prize is… well, we'll announce that in a moment!" The voice laughed, "First, the runner-ups!"

Miyako could hear excited murmuring, and felt the cheerleader's death glare on her back. She could tell the girl was thinking, "I'm not about to loose to a nerd!"

The announcer called up two honorary mentions, and surprised Miyako when he said, "Third place, Miyako Goutokuji-san!"

Blinking, she made her way to the stage and took a bow, standing alongside the runner-ups as the announced called up some more people.

She'd won? She'd made it into the top performers. And with that thought, she gave a broad smile for the first time in a long time to a crowd of people.

Satoshi had just missed her _again_. She'd been on the stage, but the group exited on the other side of it and he only caught a glimpse of blond hair.

When the announcer called their name, though, Masaru and Daisuke pulled him to the stage with them and he couldn't go to meet her. And as much as he was thrilled to take the grand prize, he couldn't help but feel fate didn't want him to meet Miyako.

"C'mon, Boomer! Time for our encore!" Brick nudged him, donning the biggest grin he'd ever seen on his face, after accepting the prize for them.

"Right." He smiled. Oh well, he thought, he could find her later.

"Hey everybody! Thanks for the win!" Brick said into the microphone, "This song's called _The Worlds of Darkness_! Enjoy!"

Boomer placed his fingers on the correct frets and plucking the strings. Butch spun his drumsticks, beating it in patterns. Brick played a few notes on his red-hued bass before singing.

"_Blinding black, uncontrollable emotions,_

_Destruction, disgrace, hurt and pain._

_There are no stars in the darkened sky_

_Like in the fading dreams of the days gone by._"

Boomer changed his fingering, playing faster as Butch played harder and the song got louder.

"_I was trapped there in the word of darkness._

_No way out, everything was so unreal…_

_It was there that everybody vanished into nothingness._"

The song went on, and Boomer's eyes clouded over with concentration, staring over the crowd, but not really seeing it. The crowd was eerily silent.

"_I made through the darkness_

_And I'd do it all again!_

_I conquered my demons_

_And I got past the pain._

_But right now I'm all right,_

_Since I can feel the light_

_And it'll shine for always_

_Even in my darkest days._"

Striking the final chords, everything went still as the vibrations died in echoes. The boys looked into the audience. Their adoptive mother, Dr. Katsuya, was the first to start clapping. Then the claps gradually grew in numbers and got louder and faster.

The boys grinned, waved, and bowed. The announcer thanked them for their performance and gave a parting speech to the crowd.

It was the end of the school day.

……………………………………………………

"But it's only third place…" Miyako chuckled.

Once again, the three families had gathered in her backyard, and her mother had the crazy idea to celebrate right after they got home.

"Still a reason to celebrate! Third place out of over a hundred people!" Mrs. Goutokuji argued, "Now, let's see, what can we cook as a celebratory dinner…" She said as she looked through the refrigerator.

"Meatballs," Kyoko said suddenly, joining her daughter-in-law and winking at Miyako.

Miyako smiled at her, leaving them and joining her friends in the yard.

"A toast to winter vacation!" Momoko raised her can of soda, and Kaoru and Miyako raised their drinks as well.

"So, what're we doing tomorrow?" Kaoru asked, "Tour the town?"

"We can visit my parents' shop." Miyako suggested.

The blond then paused, hearing voices coming from somewhere in the near distance. Looking around, she found herself staring up at the chain-link fence, though there were no signs of life. She resumed her activities, wondering if Boomer would show up that day.

After dinner, the other families had to go back to their hotel, so Miyako bid them goodnight and smiled as they waved and left.

……………………………………………………

Laughter, music, and the scent of food filled the air after the Katsuya family got home that evening. As promised by the doctor—even if they didn't win, which they did—a party would be ready for them after the talent show to commemorate the Rowdyruff Boys' debut. They set it up outside that night, illuminated by the porch lights and other kinds of lamps, and talked excitedly about their win and what they'd do with the prize.

Satoshi, however, was only absently joining in the conversation with small responses. He later excused himself from the group, letting them stare after him in wonder and concern, and walked around their considerably large backyard.

Staring up at the quickly fading sky, he found himself leaning on the chain-link fence.

"Yo, Satoshi! What's up with you?" Masaru asked as he approached, leaning on the fence as well. He scanned his brother, followed his blank gaze, then let his head hang. "C'mon, be happy. We won, didn't we?"

"Yeah. I just got other things on my mind." Satoshi shrugged, finally coming back down to earth.

"Let me guess. The little miss who lives down the hill?" Masaru quirked a dark eyebrow, letting his gaze wander.

Satoshi nodded, "I could have met her up close today. She was at the show. Heck, she was a performer."

"Really now…" Masaru said slowly, an amused grin coming onto his face, "Well, why don't you talk to her now, I'll go distract the others, then I'll come back and you can introduce us?"

Satoshi's head snapped up and his stare was one of bewilderment and confusion. "What are you talking about…?"

Masaru's grin grew, and he motioned towards the house at the bottom of the hill before patting his brother on the shoulder and leaving.

Satoshi blinked, his eyes following the green ex-ruff before quickly turning back to face the hill.

"Oh… Goutokuji-san!" Satoshi called, quietly enough so that his family on the porch wouldn't hear him, but loud enough so the blond girl could. "Good evening!"

"Good evening, Boomer-san." The girl replied, stepping up to the wall and laying a hand gently on it. Her loose hair gave off a sheen and she was wearing that shawl again, so he guessed she must have just come out of a shower.

"I… I heard you perform. You were good. Congratulations on winning."

Satoshi blushed slightly, scratching the back of his head. "Heh. Thanks. I could say the same to you, Miyako Goutokuji-san."

She smiled slightly, though it was a somewhat sad smile. "Do you know who I am now?"

"The girl next door." Satoshi grinned.

Miyako sighed, whispering to herself, "It seems I have almost all the puzzle pieces, but he does not…" She then spoke in a louder voice, "Do I get to know your name now… Katsuya-san?"

Satoshi couldn't hear what she whispered, but his grin faltered as he stared in confusion and he answered, "Satoshi. Satoshi Katsuya." He paused, then asked his own question, "How did you find out my surname…?"

"My friends guessed that the two you hang out with a lot were brothers because of that surname, and I figured you were their brother as well. And we met your mother." Miyako explained, "Though she probably doesn't remember us, we were just in the crowd together."

"Oh…" Satoshi said slowly, then changed the subject, "So, what are you going to do for winter break?"

"Spend time with my friends," Miyako answered simply, "We're going to the market square tomorrow."

"Maybe I should go there too. Then we could meet up."

"That would be nice." Miyako smiled, "But tomorrow's Saturday. It's going to be full."

"Heh, I can go out there and perform—there're lots of performers on the market square. Then you could find me easier." Satoshi suggested.

"Hey, Satoshi!" The addressed boy nearly jumped when an arm was put around his shoulders, "Why didn't you tell us about your new _friend_? I had to force Masaru to tell me!" Daisuke laughed.

"Heh, sorry, bro. I tried." Masaru came up next to him, grinning apologetically. Then he brightened, "Oh well. So, introduce us!"

Satoshi shifted his gaze between his brothers, giving a defeated sigh. "Sorry about this, Goutokuji-san." He called down to her, "Erm, these are my brothers…"

"Daisuke and Masaru Katsuya-san, I know." Miyako completed for him, though her smile had suddenly faded.

"Guys, this is Goutokuji-san." Satoshi said to his brothers, remembering that Miyako had mentioned that her friends knew his brothers, and wondered why he hadn't figured she knew as well earlier.

"Yo! Nice to meet someone our age around here!" Daisuke said cheerily, waving.

Meanwhile, Masaru's eyebrows were furrowing as he scrutinized her. For some reason, she looked familiar, though he was sure he'd never seen her before.

"I'm sorry. I have to go now," Miyako said, bowing slightly before heading into her warmly lit house.

After a moment of silence, Daisuke asked, "Why'd she do that?"

"Do what?" Satoshi sighed as he started walking away from the fence.

"Leave right after you introduced us."

Satoshi shrugged. "She's shy," was the only answer he could guess.

"Oh. So, what was this I heard about the market square?" Daisuke inquired.

"Nothing. We were just talking about meeting up."

"Why don't we come too?" Masaru suggested mischievously.

Satoshi sighed exasperatedly, "Guys…"

……………………………………………………

"Are there lots of sweets?" Momoko's pink eyes were wide with stars glittering in them as they approached the market street, a bustling area with booths set up and street performers trying to earn a living.

"Yes, and a lot of these shops sell cheap homemade goods." Miyako said.

Miyako had earlier picked up the two families at the hotel with her parents, and their first stop had been Goutokuji Fashions, where the girls were delighted to get huge discounts and were now sporting their new outfits for the heck of it. And like the day before, Miyako was wearing her hair in her signature style—two curly pigtails.

"Let's go sampling!"

"Momoko…" Multiple voices said at once, then they all laughed.

As they began looking into the shops, some of the storeowners who knew Miyako commented that she looked cute, and she would bashfully thank them. Momoko couldn't help but speak her thoughts.

"This is really like the old days, you know, when people used to compliment you all the time and give you stuff and… well, you know. All the stuff I wished people would do for me." Momoko laughed.

"Don't you still wish that?" Kaoru raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah, but not as much. Everyone at my school's kinda modest and shy about what they do. They think I'm crazy because I'm the only one who leaves love letters in the lockers every week." Momoko laughed.

"That's not a good thing, neechan." Kuriko rolled her eyes.

"Hey, they call me brave and stupid!" Momoko defended.

"Bad argument." Kaoru sniggered.

"Ah, look kids! It's the performers' area!" Mrs. Goutokuji pointed out. "Let's go watch, eh? It'll be fun!"

"Can we go see that marching band?" Shou, Kaoru's little brother, pointed in one direction.

"Trumpeters! Mom, let's go see that!" Kuriko motioned at the same time.

"Dear, look, there's a violinist!" Mrs. Goutokuji smiled.

"Ah…! Bishounen!" Momoko's eyes grew into hearts as she saw some cute musicians.

"Why don't we all split up?" Mrs. Matsubara suggested, and everyone agreed and split into groups.

Except for the trio of heroines, all the kids became their own group with Daiko, Kaoru's older brother, as their chaperone. The parents went to check out the classical music, while Momoko dragged the remaining teens to the rock and pop area of the square.

"Wow…" Momoko breathed as she went from performer to performer.

"Momoko… didn't you say you were in love just yesterday? Why're you going gaga over strangers again?" Kaoru raised an eyebrow.

"Because I'm still single." Momoko said, sticking her tongue out playfully.

Miyako looked around, blinking when she heard a familiar tune. "Huh? Isn't that…"

Momoko and Kaoru looked over to her. "What?"

"Listen. What's that song?" Miyako said slowly, her eyebrows furrowing in concentration. The other two girls did what she said, and Momoko gasped.

"That's _The Worlds of Darkness_!" She exclaimed, "But wasn't that an original song? Why's it being played here?"

The girls looked at each other, then headed towards the source of the music. They came upon a large group of teens gathered around the band playing it.

It was, of course, the Rowdyruff Boys Z. Not literally, but the band.

"Thank you everybody! No tips necessary, but that's kind of you!" Said the grinning leader into a microphone when he finished the song. The group thinned, and the trio made their way to the front as the boys set up for another song.

"Katsuya-kun!" Momoko called.

The redhead looked up. "Akatsusumi-san?" He sounded incredulous, "Well, this is a nice coincidence."

"Nice to see you to." She returned.

"Fine day this is. Hey, wanna request a song? We'll sing anything." Daisuke winked.

Momoko blushed, thought for a moment, and then said, "_Kibou No Kakera_." She grinned.

"Great, a chick song." Masaru snickered behind him. "Let's see if this is song number two he can't sing good the first time."

Daisuke stuck his tongue at his brother. "Boomer, start it off." He ordered.

The blond, previously sitting on the ledge of the fountain behind them, rolled his eyes and got up. Masaru stayed at his spot on the ledge, adjusting the amplifier at his feet so his portable electronic drum set could be heard.

Miyako watched as another song started, silently awed and suddenly feeling shy. Would Satoshi notice her? Did she want him to? This was the first time she would be facing him and knowing who he was.

Satoshi surveyed the group, recognizing Momoko, Kaoru, and a few students from their school. His eyes fell upon a girl with pigtails and glasses that seemed to be watching him. She suddenly blushed and looked away.

When the song ended, Daisuke put his bass down and stepped over to Momoko.

"So, what're you doing out here today?" Momoko asked, "Do you always perform here?"

"Nope, this is our first time. It's kinda fun, we should do it next week." He replied. He looked to Kaoru, then at the disappearing crowd, then back to her with a raised eyebrow. "I see you're having a girls' day out. Where's the nerd?"

Miyako flinched, retreating subtly behind her two friends. Was she really that unrecognizable with different hairdos?

"What're you talking about? She's right here." Momoko stepped aside, blowing Miyako's cover.

"Momoko-san…"

"Oh." Daisuke looked disinterested, and didn't seem to notice her different looks. He and Momoko began talking amongst themselves, leaving Kaoru and Miyako to wander over to and sit down on the fountain.

"You okay? You look kinda pale…" Kaoru asked in concern.

"It's nothing, I'm fine. It's just… weird. I always thought these guys were pranksters." Miyako explained.

"Ex-pranksters," Masaru suddenly piped up, "but old habits die hard."

Kaoru rolled her eyes. "Quit eavesdropping, will ya?"

"Sorry. By the way, never got your names formally." Masaru said casually.

"Kaoru Matsubara."

"M-Miyako Goutokuji."

Masaru blinked, staring at the blond incredulously. "You don't say. Thought I recognized you."

"Eh?"

"We met last night, didn't we?" Masaru questioned, "When Satoshi introduced us?"

"O-oh… yes, I believe we did meet."

"Never thought _you_ were the nerd. That's kinda funny and weird. Definitely weird." Masaru said, "Don't worry, I ain't gonna make fun of you or something. Does Satoshi know?"

"Uh, no…?"

"Figures. He's an idiot like that." Masaru snorted, "And I swear, he needs glasses too. Can't see what's right in front of his eyes for the life of him." He winked.

"What're you talking about?" Kaoru raised an eyebrow.

Masaru snickered. "You'll find out. By the way, Goutokuji, sorry about that threat last week."

"It's okay…"

"Hey, what's up?" Satoshi suddenly approached them, and Miyako promptly clamped shut. "I think Daisuke's gonna be flirting for a while. Whaddya say we go for instrumental?"

"Nah, we've been here for an hour. Let's use this break while we can." Masaru looked over to their redheaded brother, "Though I don't see how he can chatter on like that when he's the most worn outta all of us."

"You've got it the easiest, bro. My fingers hurt." Satoshi grinned, sitting down next to him. "Oh, hey Kaoru-san."

"Don't get so familiar. That's Matsubara to you." Kaoru smirked.

"Gomen, didn't know what else to call you." Satoshi shrugged, then looked around her to where Miyako was sitting stiffly. "Ah, you're…"

Masaru rolled his eyes, silently betting in his head that Satoshi wouldn't recognize her.

Kaoru nudged Miyako, and the blonde's head whipped around to face her. "W-what?"

"Stop being so shy already." Kaoru rolled her eyes.

"…Goutokuji-san?"

Everyone blinked, then turned to Satoshi, who was just staring blankly.

"You look a bit different, but you're her, right?" He asked.

Miyako opened her mouth to answer, but Masaru interrupted, "It's about time you noticed, dummy." He smirked. "I'd think the name would give her away."

"I didn't know her name until yesterday." Satoshi responded, "I didn't know her other side's name either. How was I supposed to know she was the nerd?" Satoshi suddenly gasped, realizing what he said. "I-I mean…"

"It's okay. I'm used to it." Miyako whispered, finally speaking.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean…"

"I said it's okay." Miyako said calmly. Satoshi stared at her, at a loss of what else to say.

"Way to blow your chance." Masaru muttered.

"Miyako-chan!" Momoko ran over to them, "Your mom says we've got fifteen minutes till we leave."

"Up and at 'em, boys! Time to get back on duty!" Daisuke ordered as he came back. "So ladies, got anymore requests?"

Kaoru looked between the two blonds, then leaned over and whispered something to Masaru. He looked confused, but nodded.

Momoko took a seat next to her friends, looking the two of them over. "You guys look glum. What happened?"

Masaru had gotten up and talked quietly with Daisuke, who nodded and straightened his microphone cord.

"This song's from Goutokuji-san. _Lost My Music_."

Satoshi blinked. He was about to start playing, but could only stare in astonishment. When did Miyako request a song?

"Boomer, don't space out on us now!" Masaru hissed as he walked back to his spot.

Miyako stared too. She hadn't requested it, but as Daisuke started singing, she couldn't help but be entranced. Her friends used to tease her with this song, saying how it almost fit her love life to a tee.

Now she really saw it, and whom it reminded her of.

"Ne, Miyako-chan! This is…" Momoko poked her in the shoulder.

"I know, but I didn't…" Miyako looked over at Kaoru, whose head was slowly bobbing to the beat. "Kaoru-san!"

"Just a little reminder." Kaoru said, "I know you're only friends with him now, but I couldn't help it." She grinned casually.

Miyako didn't know Kaoru had an ulterior motive, but neither said anything.

Satoshi thought about the meaning of the song as he listened and played. If this was Miyako's song, then that meant…

……………………………………………………

"You sure you're okay?" Kaoru asked before she left that day.

"Yeah. I told you I'm used to it." Miyako repeated, "I'm not surprised those pranksters… ex-pranksters, whatever they are, I'm not surprised they'd call me that too."

"You should talk to him again."

After seeing her friends off, Miyako went to her backyard and looked up the hill. Satoshi was still there, with his back leaning against the fence. She knew he'd been there all afternoon.

"You'll catch a cold."

Satoshi scrambled to turn around and grabbed at the fence as if for support, looking like he'd just woken up. "G-Goutokuji-san!"

"I'm not angry with you. I promise."

"But… what I said was prejudiced and stereotypical and stupid. I'm sorry."

"Momoko-san is like that too." Miyako commented.

"I just really needed to say that. We still friends?" Satoshi asked hopefully.

"Of course." Miyako smiled, "If I seemed upset, it was because I was surprised you recognized me and I got scared."

Satoshi looked relieved, giving a huge sigh. "That's good to hear… I mean, uh, well, you know what I mean, right?" Miyako giggled. There was an awkward silence. Satoshi broke it by asking, "Um, are you always like that?"

"Like what?"

"Whenever there are other people around, you always run away or become quiet and stiff."

"I became timid when high school started. It's my shell from bullies—I stay quiet, they can't do too much damage to me." Miyako shrugged.

"But you talked to me so easily that one day."

Miyako looked thoughtful. "Hm, I don't know why I did that. Usually I would've run into the house and locked the doors."

"Then why didn't you?"

Miyako shrugged again. "I don't know."

More silence. "…Okay, this has been bugging me all day, but… who is it?"

Miyako looked confused. "Who is who?"

"_Lost My Music_. The person you love who's far away."

"Eh?" Miyako blinked in surprise, "Oh, that. It's just a silly little joke my friends played on me. They used to tease me because I… err, I used to have a crush on someone I only met once."

"Once?" Satoshi stared at her incredulously, "You mean like love at first sight?"

"Kind of. I met him when I was a child, and fate had plans to bring us back together a few years ago."

"So, are you two…?" Satoshi held his breath, almost dreading the answer.

"No." He let it out, relieved. "I loved him, but we're just friends. After we met again and spent a little time together, I decided the love I felt was more sibling love than anything." Miyako sighed, "Though I miss him. He's probably off at college by now."

Silence, then, "Um… Goutokuji-san… you're from Tokyo City, right?"

"Yes. Did one of my friends tell you?"

"Daisuke found out from Akatsusumi-san that you went to school with her in Tokyo City. Did you ever see the Powerpuff Girls Z?" Satoshi asked, trying to get on a lighter subject.

"Bubbles was my favorite." Miyako answered, smiling broadly.

"What about the Rowdyruff Boys Z?"

She was silent for a moment. "Didn't you name your band after them? I thought you saw them and thought they were cool. Unless you just read about them here."

"We never actually _saw_ them, but I was just wondering what your thoughts were about them." Satoshi shrugged.

"They're troublemakers, they endlessly annoyed everyone in the city, and they're quite mysterious. The Professor… err, at the lab on the hill in Tokyo City said that they were strange kinds of monsters."

"Strange?"

"Because they didn't have the same—uh, what was it, black light?—they didn't have the same black light signature as the other monsters." Miyako explained, acting as if she didn't know what black lights were for the sake of keeping a long-forgotten secret identity. "The Professor theorized that they were artificial or something and would probably go away for good after being neutralized."

"Neutralized? What does that mean?"

"It's what they did to monsters to keep them at bay. It's like… paralysis for the monster, I suppose. I don't know what they actually did with the monsters though. But I know they were never killed."

"Oh… That's interesting to know. I wish I lived in Tokyo City."

"All the monsters are gone."

"I know. I was just saying."


	4. Part 4

"This is what you get for spending so much time out in the cold last night, Satoshi-kun!" Dr. Katsuya scolded as she glared at the thermometer. "It's December! What were you thinking? Look at this, one hundred seven degrees!"

"Uhh…" Satoshi sniffled, grabbing a tissue for his runny nose to avoid answering.

"He wanted to see his girlfriend." Daisuke snickered.

"Hey! She's n-not my…. You have one too!" Satoshi said with a distorted voice.

"Do not!"

"Now, now, boys, I knew this would happen eventually," Dr. Katsuya sighed, "but this is ridiculous! Young love makes you do crazy things, eh?"

"Whoa, easy on the L-word, Doc." Daisuke gagged, "Girls…"

"Grow up, Dai!" Masaru shouted from the other side of the room where he was playing Super Smash Bothers Brawl, sprawled out on his green-themed bed.

Daisuke rolled his eyes. "Looks like we're not doing band this week?"

"Would you change your name if you do?" Dr. Katsuya raised an eyebrow, a teal iris looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Why do you keep asking that? What's wrong with our name?" Daisuke asked.

"Nothing, it's just… It kind of reminds me of some people I once knew." Dr. Katsuya replied hesitantly.

"Really now? Who might that be?" Daisuke smirked. When she didn't answer, he said, "Admit it. It _was_ the Rowdyruff Boys."

Silence again. Masaru stopped playing and came over to them. "We know you know about them, Doc. We know it was us."

Dr. Katsuya looked up abruptly. "Y-you…!? But, how…?"

"You think we don't remember? We do. Most monsters didn't, but we're not most monsters."

"We were artificial…" Satoshi muttered from under his blankets.

"We remember everything." Daisuke said.

Dr. Katsuya sighed. "I guess the charade's over. I suspected you three knew what was going on, since you lied at the agency all those months ago. If you really didn't remember, you would have said you didn't know, and they'd treat you for amnesia." She said, "That, and you acted just like them for a while. And, those songs you wrote… they're not just cool words, are they?" The boys nodded solemnly.

"I gotta ask," Daisuke said, "Why'd you help us? Why give us food and shelter when all we did was cause you trouble? Why help fugitives?"

Dr. Katsuya shrugged. "I don't know. I felt sorry? I helped you on impulse. I saw you, I couldn't help it, and so I helped you. I don't care about you being fugitives or troublemakers. If I didn't help you, I know nobody else would. If anybody else found you that day, they would've turned you in immediately."

"Last question," Masaru said, "why did you keep us?"

"I was lonely." There was silence, and Dr. Katsuya continued, "Do you see any kids around here? A husband? Everybody needs a little companionship, even a cooped-up scientist like me. And I've always wanted a family…"

"We're glad you adopted us." Satoshi said quietly, voicing the boys' long-hidden feelings.

"I am too."

……………………………………………………

"Eh? Katsuya-san got sick?"

"Yeah, I called Katsuya-kun last night, and Masaru-kun told him to tell me to tell you Satoshi-san got a cold." Momoko relayed when they met up in the park a few days later.

"That's unfortunate…"

"Masaru-kun also told me to pass the number onto you so you could call him and wish him well. I didn't know you two were friends."

"Uh, we're neighbors." Miyako shrugged, her face pink.

"Oh. Oh yeah, he also said something like, 'he'll get better right away if she does call' and then laughed." Momoko seemed confused by this, but Miyako blushed harder.

"Oi," Kaoru said to get their attention, "Where're we going today?

……………………………………………………

It was the first time Miyako had ever been to the other side of the street. The day after Momoko gave her the message, the group decided to visit the Katsuya residence.

"My house is on the thirtieth block from the school, and their house is right behind it, so…" After a nice, long walk, the girls stopped in front of a quaint little home. "this must be it."

"Good. I'm so tired…." Momoko was covered in cold perspiration like her former teammates were, but she seemed to be the only one complaining.

Miyako rang the doorbell, and the brunette woman opened it, looked so frazzled one could say a hurricane had hit her. "Yes?"

"Anno, good afternoon. Are you Mrs. Katsuya? We're friends of your sons."

"Dr. Katsuya. I'm not married." The woman corrected, "Please, come in. You look like you just ran a mile! Did you come to see Satoshi-kun?"

"Ah, yes…" Miyako answered as the three entered the house. She could tell boys definitely lived there, but couldn't see a boy in sight.

"Masaru-kun and Daisuke-kun are in the living room," Dr. Katsuya motioned towards the nearest door, "Satoshi-kun is in bed. Follow me."

As they proceeded to the room, Dr. Katsuya turned her head slightly to look at them. "I haven't seen you around before. What are you called?"

"I'm Momoko, that's Kaoru, and she's Miyako. We're not from here," Momoko said, "But we met your sons last week."

"I go to school with them." Miyako said quietly.

"Ah, that's nice." Dr. Katsuya opened a door, allowing them passage. "Satoshi-kun, you have some visitors." She turned to the girls, "Don't worry, he's not contagious. You can come to the living room when you're done. I'll go get some snacks ready."

"Thank you, Doctor." Miyako said, bowing as she left.

"You make us sound like we're in a hospital."

Everybody turned to the ill blond who'd just spoken in a rather stuffy voice.

"We'll leave you guys alone." Kaoru tugged at Momoko's arm, walking away.

"Huh? What?" Momoko looked towards Kaoru, following her and asking in whispered, "Wait, what's going on?"

"How are you feeling, Katsuya-san?" Miyako asked as she came into the room.

"Better than a few days ago." Satoshi chuckled softly, sitting up and taking a good look at her, "This is an unexpected visit."

"Ah, well…" Miyako's eyes trailed elsewhere in the room, surveying it. There were three color-themed beds and various things scattered around, like sports equipment and music sheets. "I wanted to see how you were doing."

"This isn't your fault, you know."

Miyako blinked, looking back at him. "Eh?"

"You feel guilty 'cause I got sick after that day. That was my own fault, by the way." Satoshi said.

"Uhh… but…" Miyako paused, and then said, "I kept you out that day. Gomen nasai."

"It's okay." Satoshi shrugged, and then laughed hoarsely after a moment, "This is déjà vu."

Miyako smiled, "I suppose it is."

"Akatsusumi-san? What're you doin' here?" Daisuke said in surprise when the redhead and her friend entered the living room, "When did you even get here? Heck, how'd you know where we lived?"

Momoko giggled, "Miyako-chan knew, and we got here a few minutes ago. She wanted to see how Satoshi-san was doing."

"Oh—hey, no fair Masaru!" Daisuke suddenly shouted.

"You should've paused. I win." Masaru snickered, watching Daisuke fumble with his controller out of the corner of his eye. "Hey, Akatsusumi, Matsubara."

"Is that Brawl? Man, move over!" Kaoru grinned, plopping down next to the boys on the couch.

"Can a girl play Brawl?" Daisuke raised an eyebrow, getting a smack on the back of the head from Kaoru. "I was just kidding! Here," He handed her a controller, "Wanna play too, Akatsusumi-san?"

"Why not?" Momoko shrugged, sitting down as well.

"I'm gonna wipe the floor with you guys!" Kaoru chose her character, and everyone else followed suit.

"We'll see about that!" Masaru challenged, and the game started.

Loud shouts reached their ears, and the two blonds looked towards the door. "What's going on out there…?"

"My brothers are probably playing Brawl again. No doubt they dragged your friends into it too." Satoshi sniffed. "If I was better and this was a casual visit, would you join too?" He asked playfully.

"Ah… but there's only four controllers, right?"

"We can take turns."

"I'm no good at video games," Miyako admitted, "I'm more into the 'girly' things, as Kaoru-san would say."

"Right…" Satoshi bit his lip, "So… um, you came all this way to check on me, huh?"

"Ah…"

"Maybe next time I should visit you. Then we could play together, like we said."

"Eh? Play?"

"You with the piano, me with the guitar, remember?"

"Oh, yes. That would be… fun."

"So, are we still on for tomorrow?" Daisuke asked, sitting back comfortably as he watched the two remaining players duke it out onscreen.

Momoko blushed, "Yeah." She said, also sitting back and fiddling with her controller. She'd also been knocked out of the game, and their green ex-teammates were nearly jumping in their seats beside them, trying to get the better of each other. "Maybe we should make it a double date." She grinned.

"Eh? But Satoshi's sick." Daisuke gave her a funny look.

"I meant them." She whispered, motioning to Kaoru and Masaru.

"Oh, _right_…" Daisuke grinned, then a plan popped into his head and he whispered it into Momoko's ear. She reflected his grin.

"I hope Miyako-chan is okay with being alone tomorrow."

……………………………………………………

"Miya-chan? Where are your friends today?" Mrs. Goutokuji asked when she saw her daughter that afternoon. "It's a nice winter Wednesday! I suspect it'll snow soon…"

"They're out… with some other friends. I don't mind." Miyako shrugged lightly.

"Ah, if you're not busy then dear, why don't you help me out at the store today? Your father wanted to spend some time with your grandmother, so I'm going to need an extra pair of hands."

"Yes, okaasan."

When they got to the shop and Miyako helped her mother check the inventory, the ring of the door told them that there was a customer. Miyako was sent to the register to manage it, leaving her mother in the back to continue the inventory, and was surprised when she saw whom the customer was.

It was the cheerleader. She walked around for a while, looking at everything, before Miyako decided to leave her station and approach her.

"Can I help you, miss?"

The girl blinked. "Y-you!" She seemed utterly surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"My family owns this place." She motioned to her work nametag, which said "Miyako Goutokuji" in plain white letters. "Is there anything in particular you'd like?"

The girl stared at her. "You've gotta be kidding me. What do you think you're doing?"

"My job." Miyako replied coolly.

"This is some kind of joke." The girl still denied.

"It isn't. If you need any help, I'll be at the register." Miyako said, walking away. The girl stared at her before following.

"Is this because of the talent show?" She demanded.

"No. You're a customer. I treat all customers equally." Miyako replied, leaning against the counter behind the checkout's desk. "If you think this is a prank to get you back, you're mistaken."

The girl stared at her in silence, and then spoke slowly, though not angrily like before, "How did you do it? The talent show, I mean. You weren't supposed to…"

"Even 'nerds' have talent, cheerleader-san. If you're referring to stage fright, I never had it."

"B-but you never… even in class! You never spoke or anything!"

"Speaking up in class would be bragging about my intelligence. I didn't want to do that."

"…You don't cry or get angry."

"I learned not to."

"You don't smile."

"Why? So you can find whatever I'm happy about and destroy it? Take it away from me?" Miyako's voice was almost cold.

The girl looked shocked. "I-I would never…!"

"You do everything else without much of a conscience. Why would this be any different?"

"How dare you…!" The cheerleader paused, took a deep breath, and straightened out. "You're right." It was Miyako's turn to look shocked. "I just don't listen to my conscience. It was wrong to enter you into that contest, and I'm sorry."

"…Apology accepted." Miyako said after a moment. "I don't believe in stereotypes and prejudice, but you never seemed like the kind to apologize."

"You never seemed like the kind of person I'd actually _lose_ to."

"So, what can I get you?"

The cheerleader blinked. "Eh?"

"You came to Goutokuji Fashions to improve that wardrobe of yours, didn't you?" Miyako commented. "Surely you can't wear your cheerleading outfit everywhere you go."

"Right…" The cheerleader said slowly, "By the way, you mention this conversation to anyone in school and I'll…"

"I know. And I thought you were better than that." Miyako shrugged casually, stepping over to a rack of coats. "Now, since it's winter, a fashionable overcoat from Europe would be a good choice, hm? Tokyo City's always filled with these during this season. It's a classic fashion statement. If you're looking for something of the latest fashions…"

She'd slipped into the persona of a saleswoman, and the cheerleader could only stare in bewilderment at the eerie calmness.

……………………………………………………

"I can't _believe_ I let you drag me into this! A blind date, pah!" Kaoru complained, "I should've known! It's Katsuya, for crying out loud! Of _course_ he'd bring his brother!"

"It's not that bad, Kaoru." Momoko said, "C'mon, you know he likes you!"

"No, he doesn't. _You_ think he likes me."

"You like him then."

Kaoru's face instantly became red. "Momoko!" She hissed.

Momoko and Kaoru were arguing with whispers as they walked alongside their 'dates', who were doing the exact same thing.

"Jeez, what was I thinking letting you convince me to go on a 'blind date'! With Matsubara nonetheless!"

"Oh come on! You guys already get along _so_ well!" Daisuke rolled his eyes, "Who else did you think Akatsusumi-san was going to bring? The nerd?"

"Well, that might be better than Matsubara," Masaru said dryly, "since I know somebody else already likes her."

"Well, what if I told you Matsubara likes you?" Daisuke said slyly.

"S-she… what?" Masaru gave him a look of disbelief, "You're lying."

"And you're blushing." Daisuke smirked. "You like her."

"No I don't!"

"Weren't you the one who said 'grow up'?"

Masaru frowned, looking away from his ruby-eyed brother, sneaking a glance in the girls' direction, his face slightly pink.

……………………………………………………

"K-Katsuya-san?" Miyako blinked when she saw the blond appear on her doorstep that Friday afternoon.

"Yo! Look, I'm all better now!" The boy grinned.

"Hey, is that Satoshi-san? Did he bring his brothers?" Momoko poked her head out from the other room.

"Yep. The guys thought you'd be over here, so they tagged along." Satoshi rolled his eyes, stepping aside to reveal his brothers. Daisuke was leaning on a red skateboard, and Masaru was sitting on the stoop and trying to get his inline skates off. There was a bike leaning on its stand nearby them.

"They had a better idea than us. We walked." Kaoru commented.

"Please, come in. My parents aren't home today, but I've got other company… I hope you don't mind." Miyako invited them.

"Don't worry about it. So who else is here?" Satoshi asked curiously as he wandered into the living room where Momoko had previously come from. He blinked when he saw two eleven-year-olds, a six-year-old, and a dark-haired eighteen-year-old.

"My friends' families." Miyako answered, "Their parents went out with mine, and I have to baby sit today anyway, so it's a full house."

"Cool," Daisuke commented, "We have enough for a party."

"Oi, Katsuya-kun," Momoko motioned, "This is my sister Kuriko!" She introduced happily.

"Are you neechan's boyfriend?" The small orange-eyed girl gave him a look.

"Eh? Well, I wouldn't say boyfriend… yet…" Daisuke scratched the back of his head, adjusting his red cap slightly as if trying to hide his blush.

"That's too bad. You'd be neechan's first then."

"Kuriko!" Momoko clamped a hand over her mouth, laughing nervously, "She's just being silly…"

"That doesn't work anymore." Kuriko said as she yanked Momoko's hand away from her face, "People can believe what eleven-year-olds say, you know. We're not six."

Daisuke laughed as the two sisters fought and wrestled like the sisters they were.

"I'm only gonna guess you two are related to Matsubara." Masaru said to Daiko and Shou, ignoring his brother.

"Yep. I'm Daiko and this is Shou. Hey, she told us you're good at sports." Daiko said, smirking, "Care to prove that to us?"

"I've been itching for a game all week." Masaru returned with his own smirk.

"Hey sis, wanna join us?" Shou called.

"No thanks," Kaoru snorted, still angry about the 'date' Momoko had dragged her on, avoiding Masaru as much as she could because she knew her face would turn red whenever she looked at him now. She blamed it on Momoko. "I'll just watch to make sure you don't ruin the backyard. It's not ours you know!"

Meanwhile, Miyako introduced Satoshi to her charge, "This is Kanon-chan. She lives next door. Kanon-chan, this is Satoshi Katsuya-san."

"Oh. Nice to meet you, Kanon-chan." Satoshi greeted.

"Miya-neechan, can we go back to piano?" The little black-haired girl asked, tugging at Miyako's sleeve.

"Of course." Miyako turned to Satoshi, "Did you bring your guitar? You can help me teach Kanon-chan some music."

"Eh? O-okay. I can do that," Satoshi smiled nervously, "I hope."

So Miyako and Kanon sat down at the piano, and Satoshi pulled up a chair nearby. He wondered if they could play despite all the noise.

Miyako seemed to ignore it, pressing a few keys and asking Kanon to repeat the notes. Satoshi watched in awe as the little girl played alongside Miyako, not disturbing her elegance by fooling around like most kids did whenever they saw a piano.

"How long have you been learning piano, Kanon-chan?" Satoshi asked.

"A week!" Kanon said proudly. "Look, I know do-re-mi-fa-so!" She tapped the keys, "I wanna get as good as Miya-neechan and mama, but mama's too busy to teach me."

"Why did you start learning last week?" Satoshi asked further, and Miyako stopped playing, looking between the two of them.

"'Cause Miya-neechan said she'd teach me after her show. I saw it! It was pretty." Kanon giggled, "I like her impo… impor…"

"Importance of music?" Miyako offered to the struggling girl, though she seemed confused.

"Yeah! I like that about her music. She says she plays it 'cause it's important!"

"Important?" Satoshi looked over to Miyako.

"Three colors, ten digits, seven notes," Miyako whispered, "I thought you'd know the meaning of that by now."

"It's all important, as well as how we use it." Satoshi breathed.

"That's right! I wanna be able to use it well like Miya-neechan!" Kanon declared happily.

Miyako smiled at her, asking her to play the solfege again. She was surprised when a guitar accompanied it, and looked up at Satoshi, who was holding the instrument gently and moving his fingers along the frets as his other hand ran across the strings.

"Satoshi-niichan does it different," Kanon said, "But it's the same."

"That's because music is a universal language." Satoshi smiled, "Everybody all around the world can understand what we're trying to get across if we can speak it right."

Miyako watched with a soft face of admiration as Satoshi spoke to Kanon about music.

……………………………………………………

"_God Knows…_?"

"Yeah. We should play that together."

Kanon had gone home, the parents had come back, and almost everybody had gone to the backyard to play soccer with Daiko and Masaru.

That just left Miyako and Satoshi.

"Alright." Miyako nodded, and Satoshi started playing. A second later, the piano joined the guitar.

Miyako didn't falter when Satoshi sung quietly along with it. She listened contently.

It only surprised her when she began singing as well, and abruptly stopped playing. Satoshi stopped too, staring at her.

"Why'd you stop? You were doing good."

"I-I'm sorry. I'm just not used to this at all." Miyako sighed sadly.

"What? Performing with others?"

"Yes… and singing in front of them. I was always alone before, so…"

"You can do it. Nobody will laugh. I think… I think you were beautiful."

Miyako's head snapped up, her cheeks sprinkled with pink, her wide blue eyes gazing right into his sincere deep blue ones. He stared back with a sense of calm for a moment, before leaning back against the wall and closing those eyes, placing his fingers on the strings and starting to play once again.

_No one's ever told me… I was beautiful before. Not here._

The piano accompanied the guitar once more, and two voices started singing in unison.

Miyako couldn't help but feel that Satoshi had a strong connection to this song, because he sang it so lovingly.

On the final note, Miyako said quietly, "You're a good singer too."

Satoshi looked at her and smiled. "Thanks, but I prefer to stick to the background."

"Why?"

"Because I can't sing loud," Satoshi answered simply, "Isn't that the same as you?"

"I… choose not to sing."

"I know." Satoshi smiled softly, looking straight ahead, though not really seeing whatever was there. "I _cannot_ sing. I envy you—you can probably be destined to be a cute popular idol. I'll always be the guitarist."

"W-what…?" Miyako stared at him, utterly confused and concerned. "Why?"

Satoshi didn't look at her. "I don't know. Dr. Katsuya said there was something wrong with my vocal chords or lungs or something."

Miyako gasped. "C-cancer…?"

Satoshi chuckled. "No. I'll live, whatever it is."

"That's a relief…"

"Funny. I never had this… defect before I was… adopted." Satoshi whispered, painfully remembering his days as Boomer. He knew it was because of _that_ time that he was like this. The time he was _defeated_.

There was silence, and then Miyako whispered, "You said you envied me… I'm the one who envies you."

"Uh? Why?" He looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"You can perform."

"Performing isn't something people will laugh at you for, if that's what you're worried about. It's…"

"It's something people would admire me for. Kaoru-san said the same thing."

"Let me guess—it's just hard, huh?" Miyako nodded, and Satoshi continued, "You know, if you think about it, that's what makes it hard. If you see all the people you make happy because of your performance, you'll know it's worth it in the end."

She stared at him, a sudden burst of familiarity falling over her. In that instance, she remembered the awed faces of the people in the crowd of the talent show, which melted into the days of the past, to the people who'd admired her and looked up to her when she was Bubbles.

The warm feelings came rushing back to her, and all of a sudden, she could reach it and take hold of it firmly with a smile.

"Ah, look! Snow!"

……………………………………………………

Three weeks went by. The girls had noticed a huge change in Miyako. She was just like her old self, bubbly and cheerful to an extent and wearing her hair in pigtails like she used to.

The snow had piled up, everyone had bundled up, and they'd met at the park to play around.

"Wow, it looks like my whole school is here…" Miyako murmured as she surveyed the already crowded park.

"Look, ice cream!"

"Momoko-san…" Miyako stifled a giggle, "Don't you think it's a bit too cold for frozen snacks? You'll get a brain freeze."

"So?" Momoko laughed, heading over to the vendor.

"Alright, go have some fun, kids. Let's meet back up in four hours, okay?" Mrs. Goutokuji called.

"Hai!" Everyone chorused, running towards the snow to make snowballs and forts for a game of war.

"So… we've got one day left."

"Yeah…" Kaoru looked up at the sky, which was splotched with bright blue and pure white. "I'm glad we came this year."

"Me too. I'm glad we met again."

"And you have me to thank for that!" Momoko laughed, suddenly snaking both arms around their shoulders. "I'm glad I found you guys too!"

"Have things really changed that much?" Miyako chuckled, "Look at us. It's just like old times. The three of us, together, just doing anything."

"That's not the only thing." Momoko winked, changing her position to walk between them, which they moved to make room for her to do so. Momoko pointed a slender finger down, and Miyako blinked at the familiar white belt that used to hang lightly at their waists.

"Why are you wearing your belt?" Miyako questioned, surprised.

"Miyako? Didn't you even notice even you got yours out of your closet today?" Kaoru questioned, giving her a look.

Miyako looked down, surprised to see the familiar blue compact. "When did I…?"

"We brought ours since the beginning, you know. I never leave it hundreds of miles away when at any moment I might need it." Momoko said, "I just felt like wearing it today. Look, after two years, it still fits!"

"Not as loosely as before, but it'll do." Kaoru agreed, her own belt peeking out from under her shirt and jacket.

Miyako didn't feel the need to ask anymore. "Things are different, yet still the same. I think we're better now."

"And since when were we not?" Momoko raised an eyebrow.

"When we were apart."

A short silence was shared, and then Kaoru said, "We're friends, right? As long as we know that, we won't ever be apart."

"You can say that again!" Momoko laughed.

"No thanks. That's the only time I'll say anything _that_ cheesy." Kaoru laughed with her, so hard that she fell into the soft snow and lay there until her laughs subsided.

Momoko sat down next to her, then fell back as well. "Look, snow angels!"

Miyako giggled, joining them.

After a while, they just lay there. "What are we gonna do after this?"

"What do you mean, Momoko-san?"

"After we go back the day after tomorrow."

"Keep in contact? Duh."

"Not what I meant, Kaoru. I mean, we're together again. It's fun. If we all got back together, not just for a month, would it be as fun?"

"What're you saying?" Kaoru sat up, staring at her. "You're gonna move back or something?"

"I don't know. I don't think so. But do you think we can ask to?"

"I can. I can move back with obaachan if I wanted to." Miyako piped up.

"You can? Then why didn't you?" Momoko asked.

"I don't know. My parents are strangers, my school hates me, and I have no friends here…" Miyako paused, "I guess that part of me from back then was the only thing left when I came here—the one that wanted to see the good in everybody and knew that things would turn out okay somehow."

"You wanted to know your parents better, and you made some friends, Miyako-chan."

"I know. Which is why I should stay."

"You know we—I'll miss you." Kaoru said, "Both of you."

"Did you miss us two years ago?" Momoko asked, "Did you miss us last year?"

"I missed you guys the whole time. And I miss _us_ too."

"Let's make a vow, ne?" Momoko said, pulling out her compact, "A new one. We don't need the Powerpuff Girls Z anymore—our friendship back then was started by that, and it was based off of and continued by that. But that's gone now, so we'll make a new promise—for us, not them."

Kaoru pulled her compact free too, and Miyako pushed her self up, reaching for hers as well. They held the three items together.

"Okay. A promise for us." Miyako said.

"Is this it? Gee, you made it seem so dramatic." Kaoru laughed, putting the thing away and laying back down.

"Haha, couldn't help it. I saw something like it once in a video game!"

"Momoko…"

"Hey! Did I die? 'Cause I'm seein' angels!"

"Dai… That is such a stupid line…"

The girls sat up again, surprised by the new voices.

"I can't tell anymore… are you boyfriend-girlfriend or not?" Satoshi muttered.

"Yeah we are, idiot."

"Konnichiwa." Miyako greeted, "Were you just complimenting us too to be polite?"

"Yep!" Daisuke laughed, "Hey nerd! Haven't seen you in a while."

"Daisuke-kun! Don't call her a nerd anymore!" Momoko pouted.

"Heh, what else am I supposed to call her?" At his girlfriend's glare, he chuckled, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Sorry, Goutokuji."

"It's all right." Miyako said.

"So, you guys are going home soon, eh?" Masaru inquired.

"Unfortunately, yes… I like this town a lot." Momoko pouted again.

"Don't worry, we'll be sure to call often." Satoshi offered.

"You better! Especially you, Daisuke-kun!"

"I'll miss you too." Daisuke rolled his eyes. "So what're you guys doing today?"

"Just hanging out." Momoko shrugged. The redhead helped her up, and she brushed herself off. "You?"

"Enjoying our last days of break the way little kids do." Daisuke grinned, bringing a hand out from behind his back and launching a snowball at the girl, which hit her in the face.

"D-Daisuke-kun!" Momoko gasped, quickly gathering snow and creating her own snowball as the boy ran in the other direction. "Come back here! You'll pay for that!"

"Gah!" Kaoru laughed when Masaru was caught off guard and her snowball got him in the back of the head.

And a kids' war broke out.

After a while, worn out from the fun, Miyako fell back onto a bench. Her friends were still good for the going though, and she watched them contentedly.

"Tired, Goutokuji-san?" A hand came over her shoulder, holding out a warm drink.

"Ah, arigatou, Katsuya-san." Miyako smiled as the boy sat down next to her. They watched the snowballs flying and their friends shouting in the near distance in silence for a few moments.

"Remember _Lost My Music_?" Miyako asked quietly.

"Hm? Yeah. What about it?" Satoshi looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"I think it applies again. Though this time to them."

Satoshi followed her gaze, which settled upon Kaoru and Momoko, who had teamed up on his brothers. "The ones you love who're far away."

Miyako nodded. "It was great seeing them again, but it'll hurt terribly when they're gone."

"Ah, they'll come back. And you can always go visit them." Satoshi assured her.

"I know. I just wanted to share this with someone. Other than them."

"Hey, you've always got us! We're your friends too."

Miyako smiled at him. "Yes, you are. But are you sure you boys want a nerd hanging around you during school?"

"I wouldn't mind. I stopped caring what other people thought about me or the people I hang out with when I met those guys." Satoshi motioned to Daisuke and Masaru, chuckling, "Besides, you're not a nerd. Being smart is a gift. I'd give anything to be in the right grade."

Miyako giggled. "I'll be sure to tutor you for the exam to do that then."

"H-hey! I don't wanna learn a lot!" Miyako laughed harder. Satoshi stopped complaining, giving her a look of awe, then laughed with her. "Look at what one month did to you! The school sure is gonna be surprised!"

They settled down a few minutes later, and they both blinked when they found their faces inches apart, and deep sapphire and sky blue locked.

_His eyes…. I never realized they were so beautiful…._

Miyako grew deep red when she realized it wasn't her blush that was making her face warm. Satoshi seemed to be getting closer, and she could feel his breath on her skin, but she didn't think to move.

When their lips brushed, Satoshi abruptly drew back, red as a tomato. "_A-Ah! G-gomen nasai!_" He blabbed quickly, scooting as far away as he could as fast as he could. "S-sorry, sorry! I don't know what got into me!"

Miyako looked away bashfully, unable to say a word. _What was that just now…?_

"G-Goutokuji-san…?" Satoshi asked slowly, gulping. _Well, now's a better time than any to say it…._ He thought, taking a deep breath. "Goutokuji-san… there's something I've been meaning to tell you."

She blinked, looking up at him. "Y-yes…?"

"Um, uh, I, err… Miyako-san, I like you. I liked you the moment I met you."

Miyako stared at him blankly, letting it sink in slowly. She could feel her heart racing, and her thoughts all crashed in her mind, one over the other, going faster than she could keep track of them.

_H-he _likes_ me? _Me_?! Why? What do I do now? What do I say?_

Lost in her thoughts, she barely caught Satoshi's words before he got up and left. "I'll let you think about it for a while. I don't want to rush you. And, uh… Sorry again."

"K-Katsuya-san…!" She looked around, but he was gone.

……………………………………………………

"Eh? He told you he liked you?!" Momoko squealed, "How romantic! I mean, the scenery and everything must have been perfect!"

"A-ah, no…"

"Well, what did you say?" The redhead inquired, taking a bit of meat, apparently not hearing the blond.

The girls had gone out to dinner that night with their families, and the former heroines talked privately amongst their own table.

"Nothing, actually…. He's giving me time to think about my feelings." Miyako explained, sighing, "What should I do? I don't know what to say!"

"Do you like him?"

Miyako blinked, looking in Kaoru's direction. "Well, yes…"

"Then just say that." Kaoru shrugged, "It can't be that hard."

"B-but… I couldn't really say anything that time. W-we kind of almost… k-kissed…" Miyako stuttered, looking down with embarrassment.

"You did! Lucky!" Momoko squealed once again, ignoring the look Kaoru was giving her. "Daisuke-kun and I haven't even kissed! I'm jealous of you, Miyako-chan!"

"W-we didn't kiss!" Miyako corrected shakily, "Kaoru-san, what do I do? Do I go find him? Call him? Send him a note?"

"Whoa, hold on there. You're asking _me_ for love advice?" Kaoru gave her a look. "The world just keeps getting crazier."

"Please! I need your help, guys!" Miyako begged.

Kaoru looked thoughtful, while Momoko decided to blurt out random romantic scenarios that only further embarrassed her blond friend.

"You guys first met by the backyard, right?" Kaoru whispered, ignoring their former leader.

"Y-yes…"

"Why don't you tell him then?" Kaoru suggested, "In fact…" She whispered something into Miyako's ear.

"B-but my parents d-don't allow me to…!" She protested.

Kaoru gave a sly smile. "Then we—Momoko and I—will do it tonight at the sleepover."

……………………………………………………

"What was I thinking?! God, I'm so stupid…"

"You only sound stupid 'cause you're talking to yourself, Satoshi."

"Why don't you ask Doc for advice?"

"I already said it, Dai, advice ain't gonna help."

"You want us to talk to her?" Masaru offered.

"No… I think the best I can do it wait." Satoshi sighed, defeated. He sat down at the only desk in the room, knowing his brothers were sitting on their beds and staring at him. "Just go to bed! I need to think."

"Since when did our little brother think…" Daisuke muttered out of habit.

Satoshi didn't say anything, his hands absently reaching for a pencil and paper.

_How do I capture her beauty in words? How can I tell her how I feel in a language I'm just beginning to understand? How do I use the seven notes?_

……………………………………………………

It was the first time Miyako had cried in two years. The tears felt painful, stinging her eyes in a way she never remembered, but they were tears of joy.

Heartfelt hugs and goodbyes were exchanged, Miyako and her family had seen her friends and grandmother off, and those tears were shed.

At that moment, she wanted to go with them. Tell her parents she wanted to go back with grandma, and promise to visit next break. But she bit her lip, held it in, and watched them disappear.

She didn't know if she regretted keeping her mouth shut, but she knew she had to stay. Momoko had whispered to her before she released from her final hug, and her words echoed in her head.

"I know how you feel, and I know what it's like wanting to go back to your true home. But stay here—there's still something you have to do."

She hadn't seen Satoshi since that day. Even though Daisuke and Masaru showed up to say goodbye to everyone, Satoshi was missing.

And Miyako could only watch in awe when she realized how much she missed him and how much she really _loved_ him, and that was when she saw Momoko receive her first kiss.

She knew what she had to do.

……………………………………………………

"No, I have to get it perfect…" Satoshi muttered to himself as he began playing his guitar for what seemed like the fiftieth time that evening.

"Jeez, Satoshi-kun. I've never seen you so worked up." Dr. Katsuya commented as she leaned on the backyard porch's railing, folding her arms to better keep herself warm. "Don't stay out too late, okay? I don't want you to get sick again."

"Mm-hmm." Satoshi replied absently, and Dr. Katsuya shook her head, her hazelnut hair bouncing behind her as she made her way inside.

As soon as she was gone, Satoshi started singing quietly to himself. He winced when he heard a small mistake, starting over again.

The stars were coming out, bright and twinkling and reminding him of her.

He sung his heart out, and after a few moments coughed harshly.

"W-what? What was that just now…?" He shook his head, dismissing it and clearing his throat to go again. This time his coughing fit lasted longer. "What's happening to me?"

_The strain. My voice!_ He realized, holding a hand to his throat, thinking bitterly, _Why'd it have to be just me? The Powerpuffs defeated Brick and Butch too, so why am I the only one…? No, Masaru is blind in _that_ eye, but still…._

It was the only thing he had left from those days. That pain. He could still feel the hate Boomer felt for those girls.

_No! That was Boomer! I'm not Boomer anymore! I'm _not_! I need to focus. I can't remember that now. I need to remember…_

"Miyako-san…" He finished that thought out loud, shaking his head to clear it and playing again. "I need to be loud enough for her to hear…" He whispered to himself.

Singing again, coughing again, this time he was stopped from starting again by a voice. One that seemed too close for him to believe it was actually there.

"Satoshi-kun!" The owner of the voice begged, "Please don't strain yourself!"

Everything felt like it was slowing down, spinning around him, and going still all at once.

"M-M-Miyako-san?" He blinked, looking over to the chain-link fence, where he was surprised to see the said girl standing, a worried look crossing her face.

"You said you couldn't sing loud. Please don't hurt yourself if this is for me."

"W-what are you doing up here? How did you…?" Satoshi immediately abandoned his guitar on the porch, approaching the other blond carefully, as if she'd disappear at the slightest touch.

In the dim light, he could see that behind her was a path of flat stones, carefully placed along the hill. "My friends helped me build it yesterday. But they're gone now." Miyako said when she saw him looking, her fingers unconsciously tightening around her shawl.

"But…"

"What were you doing, Satoshi-kun? Why did you do it?"

He blinked, and then looked down at his feet and muttered, "I wanted to let you know…" He paused, rethinking his words, "I thought that what I said the other day wasn't enough."

"Satoshi-kun…" Miyako whispered softly.

"You called me Satoshi-kun." The boy said suddenly, and Miyako blushed faintly. He'd come closer, his worn fingers weaving through the fence.

"…You know why I've come here tonight, don't you?" Miyako whispered slowly, leaning a bit closer. He nodded slowly, and she continued at his silence. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to respond that day, but I can give my response now."

Miyako lifted one of her hands, weaving it gently with the one Satoshi gripped with fence with, and she felt his muscles relax at her touch. He looked up, surprised for a split second, but didn't say anything and stared intently at her.

"I…" Miyako took a breath and gathered her courage. Satoshi's touch seemed to give her the strength she needed, because his presence reminded her of her feelings.

"I love you."

Satoshi let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, the smile gracing his features reflecting that of Miyako's as he echoed her words.

"I love you too."

Leaning closer, he placed a light kiss on her lips. Both of them were blushing, but neither said anything, standing still and just taking in the moment.

"I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow." Miyako whispered, breaking the silence.

Satoshi nodded. He didn't protest, just blissfully accepted it as the girl stepped away, using the moon to guide her path. "Good night then, Miyako-san."

"Oyasumi nasai, Satoshi-kun."

_**The End**_


End file.
